Entre El Eclipse
by sol y luna 0428
Summary: Dos hermanas y dos vampiros y un suceso que les cambiara sus vidas, para ODIAR, AMAR Y VENGARSE Y PERDONAR, uniéndolos por siempre en un amor eterno. Bella/edward- alice/jasper. ES MI 1ª FIC, PLIS LEAN
1. Prefasio

Entre El Eclipse

La vida no es como queremos, amar va mas allá de perdonar, pero como creer cuando ya te ah herido mucho el corazón…

YO ME LADRO MI PROPIO DESTINO. - Conteste Enojada…. - PRONTO TE DARAS CUENTA QUE ESTO ESTABA ESCRITO DESDE EL DIA EN QUE NACISTE. -Me Dijo Dejándome Sola – mal summary lo se- por FIS es mi primera vez.

LA PRIMERA SEMANA ¿EL DESAFIO?

Era una mañana tranquila en la que Isabela se encontraba en el quinto sueño, hasta que su "dulce hermana menor la levanto"

-Bella, despierta, vamos no seas perezosa- decía conforme la movía con "delicadeza"

-Alice que quieres? Por que no duermes

-Como que duerma bella hoy entras ala universidad, tienes que alistarte.

Pegue un brinco, quitándome todo rastro de sabanas o colchas, e intuitivamente ver mi reloj para ver la hora, lo cual después de un largo suspiro entre enojada y frustrada me calme para decirle a alice unas cuantas verdades

– estas loca Ali, son las 5 de la mañana y tengo la primera clase alas 8, para que quieres que me despierte a esta hora?- pregunte perezosa, mientras me llevaba la colcha para taparme, ya que alice las jalaba.

Párate ya Isabela swan, tiene que arreglarte, vestirte, maquillarte, y ver que hacemos con tu cabello; además contando con tu suerte tienes que estar en el paradero alas 7: 15 para que no te deje la ruta.

Okay, - suspire derrotada, pues nadie podía contra los caprichos de su querida hermana menor.

Después de que alice manejo, me arreglo y decoro a su estilo, me di cuenta de que solo faltaban 20 para las ocho, y salí corriendo.

MAS TARDE…

Genial bella eres olímpica, el primer día y llegas tarde- camine muy rápido por las escaleras de la universidad de Seattle hacia el 3 piso que era la facultad de psicología.

Ay lo siento- dije al chocar con una mano cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta del aula 307 que era la primera clase.

No tranquila fue mi culpa, ¿estas bien?- dijo un chico blanco, alto, mono, simpaticon y tenia unos ojos azules claros.

Si,- dije saliéndome al cuadrado, abriendo la puerta para entrar, pues la verdad no me interesaba seguir platicando con el.

Disculpe-dije cuanto todos en el aula estaban mirándome, maldición por que el profesor tenía que estar en el centro del aula.

Siga señorita? -Dijo para que terminara la frase

Isabela swan ---- y tu eres? - le dijo a el chico que me encontré a la entrada,

Mike Newton - Respondió, viéndome

Sigan y a la próxima no lleguen tarde- seguí y logre sentarme en unas de las primeras sillas que estaban desocupadas.

La clase estaba muy aburrida hablaba sobre reglas, normas y sobre una cambio, ashh la verdad no me interesaba así que solo me puse a garabatear en mi agenda para pasar el tiempo, hasta que por fin llego las 10 y con eso un receso de 25 minutos, el problema era que no sabia si salir o no…

Hola me llamo Leah Clearwater mucho gusto- me dijo con una sonrisa una joven hermosa en forma exótica, con una perfecta piel cobriza, con cabello negro brillante, y pestañas como plumeros adornando unos hermosos ojos grises.

Y yo soy Ángela Weber- ME DIJO OTRA CHICA un poca alta, con grandes ojos Castaños y un Color de pelo Castaño luminoso, pero con una sonrisa tímida y muy sincera.

Mucho gusto, pueden llamarme bella-

Vas a salir? Con tanta carreta que dijo el profesor me dio hambre-

Comento leah

Claro por que no- dijimos sonriendo por las ocurrencias de leah y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería que se encontraba en el primer piso del edifico, y después de comprar nos sentamos en las mesas de la entrada, pues teníamos clase en menos de 15 min.

Y estudiaras medicina igual que tu novio?- me pregunto leah,

Quien? –

Mike newton, llegaste con el no?- me pregunto leah como si fuera obvio

No, lo que pasa es que nos encontramos en la entrada.- respondí pero luego caí en cuenta de algo- medicina luego no era la clase institucional de psicología- genial lo que faltaba me había equivocado de salón, alice se reiría de mi cuando le contase…

Si pero.. ¿Luego no sabes? - Comento queriendo decir una cosa y luego diciendo otra. Mientras yo daba un respiro gracias a dios no fue lo que pensé jejéje

Saber que? – dije, pero mi mente voló por un momento al ver a un grupo de chicos que se aproximaba ala cafetería.

El trato de los cullen y los hale- dijo Ángela

Umm- moví mis hombros en señal de "no se, no me importa" mientras le daba un sorbo a mi limonada.

No me equivoque en pensar que eras... –

Oye no le faltes al respeto- la interrumpió Ángela mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

Quienes son ellos- dije y después me arrepentí, pero no me pude contener. Eran los chicos mas lindo que mis pobres ojos habían visto.

Son los cullen, el moreno y alto que parece jugador de fútbol americano es emmet y el de pelo cobrizo es edward.- dijo leah mientras los mirábamos con "discreción"

Son los hijos del doctor cullen, el decano y director del Highline West Seattle, son los mas famosos de la universidad, pues aunque levan solo van en 3 semestre edward es el mejor estudiante de medicina y emmet de derecho.

Pues yo de ti, no me fijaría en ninguno de los dos, pues están apartados para Tania, Jessica y el grupitos de desequilibradas.- dijo leah en forma de reproche

Jejeje no pensaba hacerlo, pero gracias por tu consejo- le conteste con sinceridad, pues jamás en mi vida pensaría en acércame a unos chicos tan guapos como ellos, me quería, claro, como todos, pero tampoco era como para creerme capas de pensar si quiera en "enamorar" o entablar una amistad con ellos.

Como es que llegaste aquí, es decir no te lo tomes a mal, pero pareces una chica promedio

-Mis padres me pagan la carrera, pero pienso escribirme en la beca de promedios por un convenio que tiene la empresa que trabaja mi madre.- duramos hablando de cosas tribales el resto de la mañana y las clases trascurrieron normal, alas 4 de la tarde cuando era hora de irme, leah se ofreció en llevarme a casa pues tenia coche.

-Bonito tu… coche – conteste después de varios segundos, pues sabia mas de física quántica que de autos.

: -Es un HYUNDAI, modelo GETZ, negro. Te gusta me lo regalo mi padre. dijo Leah

-Pues yo estoy financiando una moto pues no creo que me alcance para un vehiculo- comento angela mientras les indicaba el camino-

-Vives muy lejos de la universidad, con razón llegaste tarde.- su voz era amable, pero el comentario de leah no me gusto

Gracias por traerme, y SIP, pero trankis mañana me levanto temprano, que pasen buena noche.- dije por sajarme del tema, y no ser grosera.

Te deseemos lo mismo.- Contesto Ángela, que sin duda era la que mas me agrado, no es que me cayera mal leah, pero tenia cosas mas en común con Ángela.

Después de contarle lo que paso a alice, me quede profundamente dormida, la semana por fin se acababa y es que lidiar con 35 min. en una bus, es frustrante y mas cuando soy tan torpe que me tropiezo con las cosas que hay en el piso del autobús o me golpeo por que el bus frena, en fin eso de ser universitaria me estaba dando fuerte lo bueno es que me hice amiga de Ángela y leah, y como había dicho antes, Ángela me cayo muy bien teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos gustaba leer, era tímida y callada y lo mas importante; pensaba antes de hablar, lo contrario de leah, que era atrevida, Salvaje, libre, y una chica bastante vanidosa. TODAVIA NO ENTIENDO COMO LOGRAMOS SER AMIGAS.

Unos días después…

Corran- decía leah mientras nos dirigíamos al aula 505 donde nos tocaba la clase de psicofisiología, que según mi horario tendríamos todos lo miércoles y viernes, pero que el miércoles no alcanzamos a llegar, y hoy corríamos como locas para que no nos cerraran la puerta y lo logramos, llegamos antes de que la cerrara.

Buenas tardes, -dijo leah y así como si nada, abrió la puerta y entro.

Como desearía tener ese valor- dijo angela refiriéndose a leah, quitándome la palabras de mi boca, pues yop pensaba igual.

Sigan o se piensan quedar? – pregunto un hombre mayor, me imagino el señor Molina o algo así decía en la inscripción de materias.

Gracias- respondimos en un susurro, mientras nos acomodábamos en la última fila, pues había más de 35 estudiantes.

Que vergüenza es la primera vez que llego tarde a una clase en toda mi vida- comento angela mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Y eso que no cuentas que la primera clase no llegamos- dijo leah y luego prosiguió- pero con bella como amiga acostúmbrate-

Gracias leah y discúlpame angela; pero no es mi culpa. yo no les digo espéreme o si?- _casi grite_, - leah fue la que se demoro muco maquillándose no fui yo.

Bueno espero que nuestras compañeras hagan silencio para proseguir la clase. – dijo enojado el profesor - Puedo seguir la clase señoritas- prosiguió el profesor después de un segundo y todo el salón voltio a vernos como bichos raros

Si claro- respondió leah con confianza mientras yo y Ángela hacíamos un concurso de cual roja nos podíamos poner.

Gracias señoritas- genial ya había empezado con el pie izquierdo con el, pero leah me las pagaría, y estaría pensando como hacerle pagar a leah.

Tengo hambreé, como es que el profesor hable tanta mierda de las células y mas células y a mi que mi importa como se reproducen-

Leah eso es importante para los estudiantes de medicina y psicología por que son las bases de la biología básica – la reprendió Ángela

La verdad eso ya lo vimos en bachillerato no? Para que repetirlo.- dije cuestionando un poco la metodología dictada por el profesor.

Por que algunos de medicina los tenemos que ver.- Dijo mike newton-- Hola Isabela, angela y leah verdad?- nombro nuestros nombre con un toque de coquetería

Así que vemos esta materia con los creídos de medicina? - Pregunto leah como siempre cuestionando y muy lanzada.

Pues si, pero es solo de relleno, por lo de la estupido acuerdo.- dijo con furia

Vamos a comer vienes?- dijo leah invitándolo

La verdad tengo clase en 15 min. Y no puedo llegar tarde.- dijo mientras se despedía de nosotros, - nos veremos después.

En la cafetería esta a reventar no cabía ni una mosca.

Si hacemos fila no llegaremos a la clase, y si no comemos me duermo en clase, lo que es igual a no pondré atención a la clase, que silogismo. - Dijo leah haciendo cara de drama, mientras nosotras movíamos nuestras caras desaprobando la conducta de nuestra loca amiga.

Primero eso no es un silogismo, y segundo esperen aquí.- les dije dirigiéndome a un muchacho bastante simpático que anteriormente había visto en clase-

Notas de la autora

Hola niñs quiero que sepan que es mi primer fic, y que prácticamente me decidí después de mucho pelear con mi hermana en publicarlo, (pues compartimos cuenta, y enserio no quiero hacerla quedar mal. Jejeje) como dije antes es mi trama y pues dato adicional esta basado en hechos reales.

Cualquier opinión, critica o tan solo comentario por más pequeño, es bien recibido, pues como algunas de ustedes lo único que quiero es poder expresarme.

Espero que les interese la historia y en el próximo capi ya aparecen los hermanos cullen, y a quién bella se atreve de pedirle un favor?

Nos vemos en el próximo capi….

Jeje claro luna, si gusta la historia jajájaja


	2. Chapter 2

Ciclo

No Existe Nada Permanente, Excepto El Cambio.

Heráclito, fragmento (siglo vi a. C.)

Si la vida fuera constante, seria aburrida, y sin gracia; todos tenemos que crecer, vivir, y morir es nuestro destino; la familia swan era una familia sencilla, y poseía una buen status social, gracias a que charles era jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo llamado fork, a seis horas de Seattle, donde trabajaba su madre Renée como jefe de enfermería del hospital, por consiguiente, la familia tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil, dejar ese pequeño pueblo, donde la tranquilidad y la paz eran las normas de una sociedad, y elegir la estruendosa ciudad, donde los jóvenes iban y venían por doquier creyéndose los dueños del mundo, donde el ritmo de la vida avanzaba rápido, llevándose por encima aquellos que no pudieran seguirla.

El transcurso de clase a clase era aprovechado para muchos para comer, ir al baño o llegar a tiempo para coger bueno asientos, pero nuestras y en especial leah, aprovechaba el tiempo para comer, el cual en horas intermedias era una odisea poder comprar, y aquí estábamos entra la gente que hacía fila, para conseguir víveres, entre el bochinche y las bromas, para aquellos que se "saltaban la cola".

Si hacemos fila no llegaremos a la clase, y si no comemos me duermo en clase, lo que es igual a no pondré atención a la clase, que silogismo. - Dijo leah haciendo cara de drama, mientras angela y yo movíamos las cabezas riendo, desaprobando la conducta de su loca amiga.

Primero eso no es un silogismo, y segundo sería bueno que consiguiéramos a alguien que nos compre.- dijo angela

Es buena idea pero quien va? – dijo lean y las dos voltearon a ver a verme.

Estoy en problemas pensé.

( Se dice que "Es absurdo luchar, el sendero ya esta trazado para nosotros, que la casualidad no existe y el destino es inevitable…

No sé porque me sentía así, pero me sentía segura, camine dirigiéndome hacia aquel muchacho que varias veces eh visto en el salón y sin duda parecía un hombre bueno y sincero.

-Discúlpame, tu eres de mi clase verdad?

-Si, - respondió tranquilo- por que la pregunta?

-Mira lo que pasa es te tengo un trato, me puedes hacer un favor?- dijo lo más calmada y amistosa que pude, pues no quería que pensara que le esta coqueteando o algo parecido.

-Si puedo si.

-Si compras para mi amiga, nosotras te guardaremos silla, ya que si sigues aquí llegar tarde a clase, claro yo te acompaño y ellas llevaran nuestras mochilas para que el profesor sepa que ya habíamos llegado, te parece?

-no, no hay necesidad a que me esperes- dijo después de un segundo.

Sonreí.- igual la haré- le dije pues ni que fuera abusiva, con un mano llame a leah que me "pidió el favor de comprarle una papas y una gaseosa en botella." Mientras ella se llevaba nuestras pertenencias.

Mi nombre es Isabela, pero prefiero que me digan Bela

El mío es jasper hale- dijo con una sonrisa – y que como te va en la universidad?

Tratas de psicoanalizarme? – le dije y me sorprendió que en sus ojos azules una capa de miedo y pena? Pero paso tan rápido que pensé que había sido mi imaginación.

No, por favor no creas eso- dijo avergonzado, para luego agregar.- solo quería que entabláramos una plática. - Me dijo mirándome, pero siguió.- Digo para que se haga más corta la espera no?

Si, lo sé solo bromeaba,- dije y luego suspire- bien la verdad es bastante grande, las escaleras son una amenaza constante para mi dignidad y los carros y motos son una constante humillación para mi orgullo, pero por ahora me siento cómoda y tú? Tienes carro, moto o como yo bus?

Rió de forma nerviosa- tengo auto pero me lo compre yo mismo.- dijo tratando de justificarse.

Perdón no quería que te lo tomaras a mal, es – suspire siempre las embarraba – que aquí hay mucho hijo de papi y mami no crees?

SIP MUCHOS- sonrió de forma extraña y compro las cosas, que ofreció a llevarlas, pero se lo impedí, lo cual fue inútil pues solo me dio las gaseosas.

Hablamos un poco mientras subimos al tercer piso y también hicimos grupo de trabajo con él, para la clase de psicología general.

No compraste casi nada – dije, cuando se sentaron a comer después de hacer los grupos de trabajo.

No me gustar comer en la universidad, prefiero otros ambientes.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si, lástima que para esta época no haya sol, maldito invierno cuanto lo odio. Si no fuera por ello, estaríamos afuera dándome un bronceado – dijo lean sonriendo.

La verdad me gusta este clima, no llueve, pero el día se la pasa fresco, y descanso mejor en las noches. – dijo angela mientras copia las preguntas del taller.

Yo prefiero los días soleados, y a ti jasper como prefieres el clima? – le pregunte

Así, o cuando hay tormenta, - dijo y luego sonrió, - es mucho más fácil pasar el día, verdad angela. – dijo como si quisiera cambiar el tema.

Las clases terminaron y seguía la última clase que vería a la semana - idiomas, nunca en mi vida eh odiado tanto una asignatura como esas, no veo al caso verla, pues estoy segura que me quedare en este país, pero igual me obligan a pasarla.

Tienen más clase, - pregunto jasper amable

Si idiomas, a las 2 acaso no la ves con nosotras? – pregunto lean

No, viajo mucho así que se lo suficiente. – dijo jasper sonriendo

Como te envidio- le dije y luego nos despedimos de él.

Jasper siguió derecho mientras nosotras teníamos salíamos a comer fuera del campus de la universidad.

Ojala no nos toque con mas creídos de medicina – dijo lean y seguimos su mirada fija en algunos muchachos que comían en el kiosco de la piscina.

Porque te caen tan mal, leah? – no aguante mas y le pregunte

Soy creídos, sexys pero muy brutos, tratan a las mujeres como mercancía – dijo con ira en sus ojos. – En especial los cullen, son unos idiotas – y vi como los miraban con desprecio cuando nos dieron la espalda y se fueron.

Nos tenemos que ir- dijo angela y se paro sacudiéndose el pasto.

No espera, quiero tenerlo lo suficientemente lejos, como para no verlo.- dijo lean y nos quedamos un ratico mas.

Porque el sótano, es decir esta debajo de toda la universidad- dijo leah mientras caminaba.

Pues son los salones más pequeños, y tienen el mejor acceso a la red. Además solo seremos 20 en cada salón. – dijo angela

Rayos ya vamos de nuevo tarde, muévanlo – les dije mientras salíamos corriendo hacia el aula.

Disculpen esta es el aula de idiomas 1°- dijo leah

Estas no son horas de llegar, - dijo gritándonos una señora bajita, gordita y con gafas. – Sigan y tomen asiento.-

Al parecer es la maestra, pobre con razón le toco los salones de abajo, si no fuera así, se caería el piso a los que están debajo de ella.- dijo lean

Y no pudimos evitar reír.

Porque no comparten el chiste para la clase señoritas?- dijo enojada la maestra y todas de inmediato nos paramos de reír y nos quedamos calladas, pero nuestras caras estaban rojas de la pena, y la risa delatandonos.

Bueno, porque no son tan amables de presentarse?- dijo en forma de reto.

Mi nombre es – dijo leah pero la maestra la interrumpió

No, no no, en ingles. – dijo mientras ponía una cara de desprecio.

My name is leah Clearwater, i am study psychology- dijo segura y yo procese esa misma informacion.

Cuando toco mi turno lo recite igual, pero cuando me para al frente de todo la clase me di cuenta que nos había tocado con los de medicina, y peor nos había tocado con Edward cullen, era raro pues el estaba en 3 semestre no, porque veíamos tantas clases con el.

Después de eso la maestro empezó hablar en ingles y la verdad yo, casi no cogía nada, y lo peor de todo es que en cada mesa había don sillas, y angela esta con leah y yo estaba al lado izquierdo, de ellas.

Leah traduce por fis, no eh cogido nada. – le susurre cerca.

Vamos bella, no es tan difícil, sabes el verbo tu be no? – dijo leah y yo asentí.

Pues tranquila solo habla de eso, acaso que piensa que no sabemos más? – dijo y

Yo me sentí perdida, pues en idiomas no sabía mucho.

Decía algo señorita Clearwater?- dijo la maestra

Creo que deberíamos avanzar más, estoy segura que hasta los de medicina se saben los verbos ser o estar,– dijo lean y vi poner los ojos de toda el aula, fijos en nosotras. Lo sabíamos estábamos en problemas.

Notas de la autora

No hay peor esfuerzo que el que no se hace, Si soy optimista y terca, pero que se le hace.

Bueno leah, siempre metiéndolas en problemas y ahora en que líos las meterá en espacial a bella eh?

Si les gusta opinen...

Sol


	3. Chapter 3

Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro.

Edward cullen

Meteoro

Mi existencia seguía su curso así como el tiempo los años, mientras que mi gélida alma seguía oscura y atrapa entre cadenas gruesas de dolor y sorbida solead, si, así es como es mi vida, ¿acaso yo podría quejarme? cuando fui yo mismo el causante de mi condena, es tan absurdo mi existencia que me rió acido todos los días por mi patética farsa.

Edward mi hermano, no deberías ir a clases, hoy? – dijo emmet desde la puerta, vestido con su estupido traje de paño.

Hoy no iré – le dije cortésmente mientras trataba de no mostrarle mi falta de motivación hoy.

No creo que esme o carlies le haga gracias, sabes que hoy empieza el convenio, tu serás el ejemplo de clase a si que alístate. – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Decir con franqueza que no quería ir, me evitaría molestia con carlies y esme que eran como unos padres para mi, pero hoy no tenia ganas de nada, así que antes de que emmet saliera y le contara a carlies, Salí de la casa por la ventana amplia de mi habitación, sin tener rumbo.

Guiado por el viento frió o bien por mis impulsos llegue a la sepulcro de mi madre donde la lapida aun adornaba el fino panteón familiar de mas de 100 años

ELIZABETH MASSEN

ESPOSA Y MADRE EJEMPLAR

DESCANSA EN PAZ

1883 -1928

Hoy se cumplía 90 años desde su fallecimiento y aun pesaba mi alma cada vez que la recordaba, su frágil y hermosa figura, su valor y amor desmedido que la llevo a la tumba, aquel que durante tanto tiempo la mantuvo viva, ese amor que nunca entendí, y nunca valore. Aun me pesa el recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos.

Flash black

No eres un sueño verdad, eres mi edward, eres tu, eres mi hijo – dijo una mujer bella, sentada en una lapida que decía mi nombre, con su cabello dorado suelto como cascada, mientras que su cara en forma de corazón denotaban cansancio y pena.

Me dolió y dios sabía cuanto me dolía verla así, - no soy el que buscas, así que deja de buscarme, no sea que en tu búsqueda encuentres la muerte – le dije y sus ojos verdes se opacaron en llanto.

No me importa la muerte si con ella, puedo recuperar a mi hijo - dijo con firmeza alzando su barbilla, mientras sus ojos seguían tristes.

Es enserio mujer ya no me busques mas – le dije mientras volteaba con el fin de dejarla.

No te vayas por favor – suplico mientras que la fuerte brisa levantaba el velo negro de su vestido.

La vida fue agradecía contigo, estas viva, y tienes ya otra familia, no crees que es un poco justo que me dejes tener a mi la mía.

La vida no es justa, si lo fuera mi hijo no estaría tratando con indiferencia, si no estaría feliz en mis brazos- me dijo sonriendo pero su alegría no llego a sus ojos.

No hables de justicia cuando fuiste tu, la que me regalo a carlies – dije gritándole

Pensé que iba a morir, no quería dejarte solo, jamás eh querido dejarte solo, jamás volveré hacerlo, nuca mas edward,. – dijo y de nuevo ese extraño brillo iluminaba sus ojos.

Ya es demasiado tarde ya no la quiero.– dije sin querer discutir mas –

Algún día, cuando estés solo, cuando te sientas perdido y sin ganas de luchar búscame edward, yo siempre estaré contigo. - Dijo y vi la firmeza en sus ojos, antes de marcharme del panteón.

Final flash black

Pero como todo en ella, fue una mentira, un año después murió dando a luz al la ultima hija de su nuevo marido, levándose con ella, aquella promesa, que entupidamente hace menos de 18 años, eh venido a que me la cumpla. Pero solo eh encontrado dolor y más soledad, que por cosas irónicas me llenan de rabia que alimenta al monstruo de mi interior, obligándome a seguir con la farsa de edward cullen el segundo hijo de esme y carlies cullen los nuevos propietarios de Highline West Seattle.

Como lo supusimos somos los más papis de la universidad, lastima que ya tengo a rosalie, y que ella es bastante celosa, porque, si no, el cuento seria diferente- dijo emmet mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

El señor Echeverría era un viejo patético que nos estaba explicando sobre las nuevas formas, reglas y mandamiento de el convenio de la unión de los dos programas, pero que solo como unos 4 ponían atención en toda las clase, y eso que apenas había empezado hace unos 30 minutos, si hubiera pensado que hoy seria así de aburridor me hubiera saltado esta clase.

Disculpe-dijo una voz sumamente atrayente después de haber entrado al salón.

Siga señorita? –escuche decir al profesor mientras todos pensaban en otra chica mas.

Isabela swan - contesto con su voz tímida y con color en sus mejillas, y tu eres? - siguió el profesor dirigiéndose esta vez al baboso de Mike Newton que respondió de inmediato. Mirando a la joven.

vi que se sentó cautelosamente en unas de las primeras sillas que estaban desocupadas, y sin ponerle mucho atención a la clase, se puso a rallar su agenda.

Me quede extrañado después de un momento, en el que por alguna razón no pude escuchar sus pensamientos.

Después de los 85 minutos el profesor se despidió dejándonos a los más de 50 estudiantes en el aula, con pereza tome mis cosas y Salí del salón.

Mi hermano hay mucha mas gentes este año, y las primíparas están todas buenas no crees – dijo emmet, mientras un grupo de niñas pensaban furtivamente con nosotros 2 haciendo...

Sabes cada vez son peor, a si que esta vez no te metas en problemas.-le dije y el sonrió con burla.

La semana había pasado sin mayor contratiempo, hoy al fin seria viernes y después de las 4 no tendría más clase.

Estaba absurdo hablando con tania una de las chicas que están detrás mió, cuando la puerta entro, llegando tres chicas que ruidosamente ocuparon los últimos puestos, los pensamientos de la morena, eran los mismos "maldita sea otra clases con los malditos de medicina" y el pensamiento avergonzado y tímido de angela creo haber escuchado, eran totalmente diferentes.

Gracias leah y discúlpame angela; pero no es mi culpa. yo no les digo espéreme o si?- dijo fuerte isabela - leah fue la que se demoro muco maquillándose no fui yo. – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Bueno espero que nuestras compañeras hagan silencio para proseguir la clase. – dijo enojado el profesor - Puedo seguir la clase señoritas- dijo al parecer esas niñas son de psicología.

Con cierto descaro le morena respondió, ganándose un bufido del profesor, la clase continuo, pero e parecía raro que todavía no había escuchado ningún pensamiento de la castaña, era como si ella no estuviera en la habitación, me quede mirándola por medio del profesor que para desquitarse había sido al grupo que mas le había preguntado.

Pasa algo edward? dijo tania sacándome de mis pensamientos cuándo el profesor se fue.

Dejé de mirar a la chica y sentí una especie de alivio. No deseaba seguir intentándolo sin éxito, me irritaba. Y no quería desarrollar ningún interés por sus pensamientos ocultos simplemente porque no podía acceder a ellos. Sin duda, cuando pudiera descifrarlos, y seguramente encontraría la manera de hacerlo, serían tan superficiales e insignificantes como los de cualquier otro humano. No merecían siquiera el esfuerzo que me costaría llegar hasta ellos.

No vamonos – dije mientras escuche el plan que tenia mike para hablarle.

Era curioso, pero donde yo iba ella aparecía, por eso no me sorprendió verla a unos metros de las bancas donde nos sentábamos a "comer", después de que se acabo la hora del almuerzo me pare y me fui dejándolas en la cancha, no había querido asistir a la clase de idiomas, pero la necesitaba para cumplir el reglamento.

El lugar era pequeño y grotesco, era una de las cosas que le faltaban mejoría a la universidad.

La clases acababa de comenzar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a las "tres mosqueteras", según el apodo de algunos pensamientos de los estudiantes del salón.

Disculpen esta es el aula de idiomas 1°- dijo la morena con olor extraño, acompañada de la chica alta tímida y la castaña.

Estas no son horas de llegar, - dijo gritándoles la señora Marks – Sigan y tomen asiento.- digo con fastidio, mientras que ellas seguían para sentarse al final del aula.

Al parecer es la maestra, pobre con razón le toco los salones de abajo, si no fuera así, se caería el piso a los que están debajo de ella.- dijo la morena Y yo intente no reírme, pero las otras tres no contaron con la misma suerte, siendo escuchadas.

Porque no comparten el chiste para la clase señoritas?- dijo enojada la maestra, callándolas abruptamente que con sus caras completamente rojas no podían evitar la riza

Bueno, porque no son tan amables de presentarse?- dijo enojada retándolas.

Mi nombre es – dijo la morena pero la maestra la callo.

No, no no, en ingles. – dijo mientras ponía una cara de desprecio.

Estupida pensó la morena mientras se presento de nuevo.

My name is Leah Clearwater; i am study psychology- tomelo vieja babosa.

La alta repitió lo mismo agregando mas – pero cuando le toco a la peli castaña, su rostro se encontraba sumamente rojo y con timidez o recito lo mismo que la morena. La profesora siguió normal la clase, hasta cuando sin nesecidad de tener un sentido de audición desarrollado escuchamos murmullos.

Leah traduce por fis, no eh cogido nada. – dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Vamos bella, no es tan difícil, sabes el verbo tu be no? - dijo la morena, mientras la castaña asentía. - Pues tranquila solo habla de eso, acaso que piensa que no sabemos más? – dijo y por primera vez concordamos en algo, pero lo que me pareció mas sorprendente fue la cara de la chica, fue como si en verdad no supiera nada mas o mejor dicho confirmando lo que había pensado al no poder leer su mente.

Decía algo señorita Clearwater?- dijo la maestra y me permití mirarla frente a frente.

Creo que deberíamos avanzar más, estoy segura que hasta los de medicina se saben los verbos ser o estar,– dijo con desgana, enojando fuertemente a la profesora que ahora solo quería sacarla.

O por que no das las clases usted señorita, - dijo llena de ira.

No creo que sea necesario pero apuesto que hasta bella, puede dictarlas mejor y eso que ella no es muy buena- dijo y la compañera de al lado se volvió papel Kimberly de tanto metamorfosis de colores que tuvo.

Yo, -- dijo isabela, pero la maestra la interrumpió.

Esta bien seguiremos su ritmo, pero ahora habrá un cambio, como ustedes son unas súper dotadas, se separaran, para que ayuden a otros,- dijo en ingles y vi la angustia de los ojos marrones, preguntándole en español a su amiga, que al decirle las intenciones de la profesora, se puso rígida y seria provocándome una risita, al parecer este año iba ser mas interesante.

Notas autora jejejjeje

Me alegro volver, aunque tengo que esperar hasta el final de mayo para volver a todos mis fcs.

Uppss ahora como será el cambio de puestos?

Jejeje espero les hubiera gustado.

Bye

sol


	4. Chapter 4

La manera en que una persona toma las riendas de su destino es más determinante que el mismo destino.

Karl Wilhelm Von Humboldt

_**ADICCIÓN**_

Creo que deberíamos avanzar más, estoy segura que hasta los de medicina se saben los verbos ser o estar,– dijo lean y vi poner los ojos de toda el aula, fijos en nosotras. Lo sabíamos estábamos en problemas.

O por que no das las clases usted señorita, - dijo la maestra roja de ira.

No creo que sea necesario, pero apuesto que hasta bella, puede dictarlas mejor y eso que ella no es muy buena- dijo señalándome, dejándome con la mirada penetrante de la profesora y algunos estudiantes que miraban curiosos.

Yo, - trate de disculparme, pero la maestra la interrumpió.

Dijo unas cosas en ingles que por mas que trate de entender no pude y por primera vez en mi vida, desee con todo mí ser haber puesto atención en clases, para no padecer esta angustia, la profesora voltio dirigiéndose hasta el tablero.

Estas loca, leah y ahora que dijo? – le dije con pánico.

Tranquila solo nos cambiara de puesto – dijo relajada, mientras en mi cabeza solo paso una idea "burla"

Eso seria, seria la perfecta burla para cualquiera que fuera mi compañero de puesto.

Las nuevas listas serán por códigos – dijo la maestra o eso entendí.

Uno a uno fueron pasando y cambiando, los números me confundida y tenia que estar atenta, ya había dejado la idea milagrosa que me tocara con angela o leah, o incluso el odioso de mike, pero no solo faltaban pocos.

1017082071 con 1018080926 – escuche decir- pero como nadie alzo la mano pensé que no había venido.

Bella, eres tu, te toco con cullen- dijo angela mirándome y señalándolo

Como lo sabes el no alzado la mano? – dije

No seas tonta, bella ve o acaso crees que el vendrá aquí? – dijo lean desde adelante. Entendí que por lógica los únicos que faltaban éramos el y yo.

Me pare con demasiada lentitud, suplicando a los cielos que la profesora se hubiera equivocado, dando tiempo para que se corrigiera.

El cambio de puestos es para ya – dijo grosera la profesora, roja de la ira y por vergüenza acelere el paso, cayéndome en los tubos de ensamble de computadores, que para rematar mi suerte quede al frente de la silla de mi compañero de clase.

Las risas y burlas se escucharon por todo salón, incluso la profesora no toma la molestia de pararlas uniéndose a ellas.

Con la cabeza gacha y el cabello en mi frente cogí coraje para pararme, pero el dolor en la rodilla no me dejo, casi me arrastre hasta la silla.

De pronto sentí una fuerte mirada, un calor inmenso me atrapo, haciéndome sudar frió, y no era un calor normal, pues tenia la calefacción prácticamente cerca. Temí voltear a buscar el causante de mi miedo, pero sabia que era el joven de al lado.

No alcé la vista cuando me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara; Un ruido extraño me hizo voltear inconscientemente hacia la izquierda, viendo dos esferas negras mirándome detenidamente, hipnotizada lo mire hasta que los ojos me dolieron, era odio puro, casi con repugnancia, extrañada por su extraño comportamiento me voltee, tapándome de su fría mirada con mi cabello, que disimuladamente olí "fresas y franjillas" cortesía de alice, entonces por que mi compañero me miraba como si apestara.

La profesora hablo un buen tiempo, donde casi no entendí nada, hasta que llego angela y leah.

Bella, estas bien? – dijo angela cerca de mi, pero se detuvo estrepitosamente.

Te caíste bella, te duele?- dijo lean con burla, pero voltio a ver a mi compañero que estaba tenso al frente de nosotras viéndonos con irritación, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en nosotras mirándonos hostilmente y de nuevo un escalofrió recurrió mi cuerpo, hay es donde mejor entendí el dicho "si las miradas matasen"…

Pero cuando sentí que ya no podía retener mas su mirada y vi las intensiones de lean en salir corriendo pues su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja," ¿tanto miedo daba?", si, pero si duda no era temor lo que sentía, era mas bien **curiosidad**.

B...e…l…l..a e…eh – leah tartamudeaba y era muy raro en ella "ella siempre es directa"

Pero antes de que yo pudiera contestar, edward salio caminando rápidamente por la puerta, sin ni siquiera haber compuesto un grupo para el trabajo, solo salio como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien.

Pensé que iba a matarnos – dijo angela dando un suspiro.

Sabes nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo, - dijo lean petrificada.

Que mezquino es- dijo angela – ahora entiendo por que leah los odia.

Nos odia y todo es por tu culpa leah tu quisiste cambiar de puesto y siempre nos metes en problemas – le dije tratando de entender el por que de su extraño comportamiento.

Corrección, nos odia no, te odia- dijo mi morena amiga señalándome.

Si claro muy graciosa -dije confundida sobándome la rodilla que aun me dolía.

Muéstrame que tanto te hiciste bella? – dijo angela preocupada

Si que eres torpe bela.- dijo lean sonriendo

Ahora que me sentía con más libertad de moverme, subí la rodilla ala silla viendo mi pantalón arrugado

Y roto, sintiendo un poco de mareo

Sangras bella, ve vamos a enfermería que esta cerca. – dijo y con ayuda de mis amigas nos dirigimos a salir.

- - - - - - - - Notas de autora. - - - - - -•-◘

Hola niñas como están?

Gracias por los favoritos, me entusiasman.

Espero que les guste el capi. Y deje para reflexionar

"La manera en que una persona toma las riendas de su destino es más determinante que el mismo destino" 

Pues a veces por mas que intentamos hacer una cosas, nos sale mal y nos rendimos, y le echamos la culpa al destino, pero yo creo y patrocino que es uno, el que elige el destino, con las decisiones, nuestros actos y nuestra forma de ser, **la frase me hizo pensar en lo valiente y persistente que fue edward al resistir el olor a bella, salvándole la vida, aguantando el veneno y las ganas de matarla**.

Y hablando de ello, hago edward povs, o sigo con el próximo

por fis contesten.

Cuídensen

Bye

_**Sol **_


	5. Chapter 5

Triste….

No honres con tu odio a quien no podrías honrar con tu amor.

Friedrich Hebbel _(1813-1863) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán_

Después de suceso con Edward no volví a verlo en la universidad, había desaparecido totalmente, no volvió aparecer en la clase de idiomas; al parecer no fui agradable para él, pues cada vez que teníamos las dos clases que compartíamos, me miraba con tal desprecio, que en vano tuve que aguantarme las ganas de ir a preguntarle, no como si tuviera las agallas además que podría decirme?

como nos encontrábamos a mitad de agosto el sol centellaba por los grandes ventanales, con alegría hacíamos "días de campo" en la que era patrocinado por leah y angela, aunque jasper que se había vuelto intimo amigo de nosotras no podía acompañarnos, según èl, el final de corte estaba en nuestras narices, pero yo no me preocupa, había empezado bien, los profesores solían preguntarnos mas a nosotras, lo cual me alegraba ya que angela y leah eran juiciosas y nunca quedábamos mal.

Wauo el sol en esta época del año es sumamente delicioso – dijo leah mientras lo miraba, debajo de sus gafas de sol.

La verdad los días asi, son muy calurosos y siempre handas pegado y sudoroso. – dijo un chico moreno llegando así a nosotras.

Jacob black como andas, tu padre me dijo que estas estudiando ingeniería, pero no me dijeron donde. - dijo lean sonriendo al chico moreno

Chicas el es Jacob, seath y paúl - dijo señalando a cada uno. – son de la reservación de donde vengo; chicos ella son angela y bella son mis amigas. – dijo presentándonos, interactuar con ellos fue chévere, nos llevamos muy bien, ese día y el resto de la semana la pasamos muy entretenido.

Oigan voy a presentarles a mis amigas a alice, es mi pequeña hermana, haré una pequeña reunión en sábado quieren acompañarnos? - dije a los chicos que discutían por un partido de fútbol.

Vale, pero no llevare regalo, no conozco a tu hermana – dijo seth quien recibió un puño de leah – miento, le llevare algo bonito.

También invitaras a jasper? – pregunto angela

Por supuesto, ellos hace poco se conocieron, y se llevan muy bien – le dije recordando el día tan chévere que habíamos pasado.

Raro en ti isabela teniendo preferencia- dijo picara leah

No me digas así – le dijo sonriendo pues le había lanzado un puño de pasto cortado que tenia en la mano.

Jugamos durante un buen rato, pero el tiempo transcurre, sin fundamento y volvimos a la última clase

Edward cullen

Entonces no vas a volver a idiomas? - dijo tania – edward? – "que es lo que tanto mira" pensó y me vi obligado a cambiar la vista de bella y sus amigas que se encontraban alegres en el campus disfrutando del sol.

No, estoy en la noche y no pienso cambiarme - dije volteando a verla.

"miraba a swan?, no es imposible de que un cullen se fije en una chica como las tres que están allá, debe estar mirando el día tan hermoso" pensó – esta siendo un buen día, ¿te gustaría ir a comer afuera? – pregunto después de su debate interno.

Será en otra ocasión,- dije y me encamine rápido a los laboratorios - "como se sentirá su aroma, con el sol y el viento a todo fulgor" todavía me quemaba, su sangre era demasiado deliciosa para mi, aunque mi monstruo estaba aun alerto, se encontraba encadenado, no podía tenerla tan cerca, por eso había abandonado las clases de idiomas, pero compartía dos clases mas con ella, y no podía mostrar debilidad ante una humana insignificante.

Si después de un fin de semana da caza, logre evitar a Bella Swan, y aunque sus amigas pensaban que la odia por ser torpe y lenta, no sospechaban la verdadera razón de mi odio injustificado.

Ella, ella no habia ha vuelto a acercarse a mi, aunque se por los pensamientos de sus amigas que no ha comentado nada, tal vez es inteligente y despues de todo se alejado de mi, se la pasa con los tontos de ingeniería y sus amigas, aunque en ocasiones, Jasper la acompaña, el muy maldito esta mucho tiempo con ella, casi pasa por un humano, ninguna de ellas, sabia la verdad de el, ni siquiera sospechaba, una vez en clase, él me miro con tal furia que sin necesidad de leer mentes, entendí que estaba mirando demasiado a bella, y ello tan malo para mi, como para ella, me consolaba que él sentía lo mismo por la pequeña alice la hermosa hermana de bella, podía leer su confusión y total sed por esa pequeña, pero él la miraba de un modo, que parecía mas adoración, como podía adorar a su verdugo? Él llevaba mucho mas años de resistencia que yo, pero sin duda la sangre de alice no me parecía ni la mitad de la dulce sangre de isabela, la de esa chica era como mi marca personal de heroína, y sabia que si llegaba a probarla, ella seria mi perdición.

Triste -

SOL


	6. Chapter 6

Ummm…

Perdón mi orografía, jejeje

JASPER

No pensé que tu coche fuera tan bonito - me dijo bella sorprendida, con un sentimiento de pena y alegría

Tenia unos ahorros - dije y sentí su conmoción

Eres muy juicioso verdad - dijo mientras le abría las puertas del coche

No solo eh tenido suerte- dije y ella sonrío en forma de agradecimiento

Nunca pensé que ella seria alguien especial para mi, su forma de ser me ah transmitido mucha confianza, Quien diría que ella seria mi amiga…

Amiga, si ella, lean y Ángela sean convertido en mis amigas, mis primeras amigas humanas, todavía recuerdo con agrado nuestra conversación.

Sabes mi hermana quiere conocerte, te agradece que me lleves a casa, cuando tengo clase esta tarde - dijo bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

No es ninguna molestia, - dije

Y no lo era, nunca pensé que le cojeria gran aprecio, tanto como para enfrentarme a Cullen por ella.

La razón por la que eh decidido llevar a bella a casa es por que la chica a tenido mala suerte, no solo tiene un amigo vampiro con ciento cincuenta años de existencia, si no que ahora es la tué cantante para edward el ultimo integrante del clan Cullen, varias veces me ha tocado lanzarle olas de serenidad, al sentir su sed por ella.

Gracias por traerme - me dijo con la mano en el portezuela.

No lo agradezcas bella fue un placer - dije y de nuevo su sonrisa me confirmaron el sentimiento de agradecimiento - y sigue en pie lo de las clases verdad? - dije y intente calmar su pena y vergüenza.

No dijo nada, pero asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas - dulce, pero lo vi con ternura, - que tengas buenas noches Jazz -dijo y salio.

Me fui después de verla entrar a la casa, y como hace una semana aguarde cerca de ella, No me gustaba pensar en ello, pero Edward me causaba gran desconfianza y su sed podría hacerle perder la cabeza, pobre podía sentir su gran ira y frustración y aunque sentía su sed, no la entendía, pues nunca me había pasado.

Con cuidado subí a su techo, "ellas dormían en un cuarto con desván donde seria muy fácil entrar, incluso para un ladrón ordinario" y como todas las noches escuche su conversación, sintiendo el mutuo amor de ellas.

Al amanecer regresa al departamento y regrese a la casa de bella, donde hoy le daría clases particulares de idiomas, pero para mi desgracia salio sol cuando planeaba salir, así que espere un hora, para que se ocultara.

Golpe la puerta blanca del garaje distraído mirando las nubes, pero toda mi atención se fue a una pequeña criatura que estaba sentada en la mesa que adornaba el garaje.

Con sigilosa dio pasos hacia ami, y un sentimiento calido y pacifico me inundo, el mundo podía estar en guerra total y yo no me Daria por enterado.

Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo - dijo con voz cantarina, dulce y melodiosa.

Lo siento señorita - conteste cuando ella me hubo abierto la puerta. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, era pequeña pero su cuerpo era perfecto en proporciones, su olor era dulce "chocolate y vainilla" me gusto demasiado ese olor, pero su mirada fija en mi, me mostró ilusión y ello logro concentrarme

Así que eres Jasper - dijo y yo quede mudo evitando respirar tan cerca de ella.- soy alice swan hermana de bella mucho gusto - dijo tendiéndome su mano derecha

El gusto es Mio - dije tomando su mano, lo cual provoco un lindo sonrojo en su mejillas, de nuevo la garganta ardió, pero la admiración y sentimiento de su sonrisa borraba cualquier pensamiento oscuro que atravesara mi mente.

A ya se conocieron - dijo bella saliendo de la casa - sigue no te quedes parado allí - dijo y la acompañe adentro, la casa olía a lavanda creando un mezcla perfecta que calmaba mi sed.

Quieres algo de tomar - pregunto alice mirándome,

Tu sangre" pensé, - si estoy sediento - dije y la by dirigirse a lo que me imagino es la cocina y después de varios minutos salio con dos vasos en una bandeja y vino en nuestra dirección.

Espero que me hubiera quedado rico - dijo con timidez y con sutileza rozamos nuestras manos al pasarme la bebida.

Apuesto que si, el jugo es tu especialidad - dijo bella y yo la imite y aunque sentía asco, el ardor y el sabor amargo sustituyo y apaciguo el sabor de su sangre, calmando mi sed.

intente mostrar todo lo contrario, y al parecer funciono, pues alice sonrío al verme acabado el jugo en una sola bebida.

Gracias - dije

Quieres mas? - pregunto entusiasmada y lo cual me fue imposible rechazar, así que regreso a la cocina y bella y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

Bella saco unos libros y su cuaderno de apuntes así que me concentre en ella y empezamos la lección, varios minutos después volvió alice y como nos vio trabajando, nos dejo los jugos y subió disculpándose.

Mio concentración estaba en la criatura que se encontraba arriba, su corazón martillaba con fuerza sin razón y su sentimientos me confundían.

La verdad ya les eh cogido, en verdad gracias Jasper, sin ti no podría dar la cara endiosas - dijo y sentí su agradecimiento- eh alice y yo hemos comprado una película quieres verla con nosotras? . Dijo extremadamente rápido.

No le incomodar a alice? - trate de excusarme

No fue idea de ella - dijo y me condujo hacia las escaleras, había estado siempre muy cerca de ellas, pero nunca había entrado a su habitación, como supuse era calida y el olor se perdía entre el viento que entraba por desván.

Que bueno que te quedaste, ya eh preparado la palomitas y la coca cola .- dijo y nos "abrió paso entre las suaves cojines de goma" cerca suyo, intente en vano ver la película, "residen Evil 3" pero los gritos y su aroma esparcido por la habitación me cegaban, en varias ocasiones me pillo viéndola y sonría y volteaba la cara avergonzada.

Me daban risa su cuestionamientos cuando paraba la película y nos preguntaba cosas, me confundía cuando daba observaciones que ciertamente una Niña de quince años no realizaría, pero Viniendo de un familiar de bella no me sorprendía tanto.

OH por fin .. - suspiro bella - casi no se acaba la peli - dijo y se levanto estirando sus músculos contraídos por la posición en la permaneció.

Pero si solo a durado dos horas - dijo alice en recriminación

Si y una hora de propaganda - dijo señalando a alice que se sonrojo - si me orino será culpa de tu juego alice - dijo y salio corriendo.

Alice y yo sonreímos a ver a bella desaparece de la habitación, pero al ver su aproximación un pánico me recorrió.

Voy a bailar en el colegio para Principios de septiembre te gustaría acompañarme … claro si tu quieres- dijo y de nuevo su mejillas se tornaron de un suave rojo escarlata y la presión de sus cabellos entre sus dedos soltó un fuerte olor de si, que sentí el fuego de ponzoña en mi boca, no pude contestarle, así que baje lo mas rápido que pude y desaparecí tras la puerta.

Alice

Podía escuchar la tormenta al otro lado de la línea, fuerte rayos y truenos alumbraban el cielo, pero yo estaba refugiada dentro de la cafetería, sabia que estaba esperando a alguien, lo sabia por el modo casi maniaco de mirar el reloj.

La puerta estaba abriéndose, casi con sutileza, como si él manejara el clima, el cielo se ilumino por el sol, deslumbrando todo incluso mi vista, pero sabia que había entrado un hombre, la silueta era ese alguien que yo estaba esperando, eso lo sabia perfectamente.

Alice ya despierta perezosa - dijo bella abriendo las ventas de nuestra habitación - me prometiste que me ayudarías, mira que por si fue de buenas para que viniera cuando solo estamos tu y yo. - dijo y empezó a sacudir su cama.

Venir quien? - pregunte

Jasper hale - dijo y un escalofrío me estremeció - no te lo dije? - pregunto y luego sonrío - si por favor alice sálvame quieres - dijo poniendo cara de oveja degollada que hizo reírme.

Solo si prometes ver la películas que compre conmigo - dije

Claro por supuesto - dijo y salio de la habitación alegando que arreglaría abajo

Salí de la cama con un sentimiento extraño y juntas empezamos hacer los quehaceres de la casa, la música llenaba el ambiente de dulces y divertidas melodías, pues ni a bella ni a mi nos gustaba la música triste, así que con la música de " laving " acabamos casi minutos antes de la hora acordada en el que él llegaría.

Y como no llego nos bañamos y recochamos un rato en la que bella se acordó que tenia que alistar las cosas que utilizarían, así que subió a la alcoba por ella, dejándome en la mesa que estaba en el garaje, pues bella me había dicho que Jasper tenia una enfermedad que al darle el sol le irritaba la piel, con llaves en mano jugando con ellas, recordé aquel sueño, ¿qué podría significar? ¡quien podía ser él ! Pero mis pensamientos se dispersaron al escuchar dos toques suaves en la puerta.

Al ver la figura, algo dentro de mi hizo clic, y un sentimiento me lleno el pecho, baje de un salto de la mesa y llegue hasta él, pero su ojos azules fijos en mi, me hicieron sentir como un deja bu y dije aquello que mi corazón gritaba pero mis labios callaban.

Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo - dije con esperanza, delatándome pues vi la confusión de mi confesión .

Lo siento señorita - contesto cuando abrí la puerta. Ahora podía detallarlo sin mas conjeturas, su rostro era un figura poética, sabia que existían los Ángeles, pero no sabia que algún dia podía conocer a alguno.

Así que eres Jasper - dije y su rostro seguía intacto como el mármol - soy alice swan hermana de bella mucho gusto - dije tendiendo mi mano derecha al ver que se había quedado callado.

El gusto es mío - dijo tomando mi mano, provocándome alegría sin justificación.

A ya se conocieron - dijo bella saliendo de la casa - sigue no te quedes parado allí - dijo y los acompañe hasta la sala, donde su rostro me mostró algo inexplicable.

Quieres algo de tomar - pregunte buscando su mirada

si estoy sediento - dijo y sin pensarlo me dirigía a la cocina

Al entrar a la cocina voltee como paranoica mirando hacia atrás, había sentido su mirada en mi todo el transcurso en la cual casi me caigo, busque los vasos y serví del juego del cual hace poco había hecho, respire profundamente dos veces y volví a salir, dirigiéndome primero a él.

Espero que me hubiera quedado rico - dije con timidez y con ansiedad busque sus manos, rozándolas de nuevo al pasarle el vaso.

Apuesto que si, el jugo es tu especialidad - dijo bella mirándolo dándole confianza, lo cual él bebió hasta no dejar una gota, su expresión era indescifrable, pero el modo en que me dijo el "Gracias" - me entusiasmo demasiado.

Quieres mas? - pregunte y él asintió ilusionándome, sonreír y me devolví, alegra, le había gustado mi jugo, no sabia por que pero me agradaba de sobre manera ese pequeño detall; llegue saltando ala cocina y con una ganas enormes de gritar, cuando me dirigí a la sala, recordé las galletas que había hecho con bella así que volví y las lleve junto con el jugo.

Al llegar los vi estudiando así que con tristeza me disculpe y me dirigí arriba, pero sus ojos me buscaron en una fracción de segundo, donde mi corazón salto de emoción.

Llegue a mi cama, con gran confusión, él me gustaba de uhn modo casi irracional, le quería por algún suceso irreconocible, y sabia que él también sentiría o siente lo mismo por mi. Por eso no me sorprendí demasiado cuando llego junto con mi hermana; con discreción le invite para que se sentara junto conmigo, pero su reacción me dolió, pues se hizo lo mas alejado que pudo.

Trate en varias ocasiones no verlo, pero me era imposible y era pillada por él, poniéndome sumamente nerviosa, intente conocerlo, haciendo preguntas en las pausa de la película, pero él se rehusaba a contestar, quedándose la mayoría de tiempo callado, así que decidí que él me conocería primero.

OH por fin .. - suspiro bella - casi no se acaba la peli - dijo y se levanto estirando sus músculos

Pero si solo a durado dos horas - dije y ella se paro sonriendo

Si y una hora de propaganda - dijo señalándome, - si me orino será culpa de tu juego alice - dijo y salio corriendo.

Yo voltee a ver a Jasper y juntos sonreiremos ante lo loca de la situación, pero él se sorprendió a verme acercarme a él.

Voy a bailar en el colegio para Principios de septiembre te gustaría acompañarme - calle por que su mirada me penetro -… claro si tu quieres- dije nerviosa, sus ojos fijos en mi no dieron respuesta, solo se fueron corriendo como si huyeran de mi, trate de seguirle pero me fue inútil, cuando había llegado a la puerta, él ya se había marchado dejándome sola. Sabia que le quería y que él era alguien importante en nuestras vidas, el problema era que no sabia como, cuando o por que?

.-

Si te gusta por FIS de cumpleaños regálame un rebién si =)

Sol


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas las que me leen, les agradezco favoritos, pero por fa, un pequeño reviews es mucho para mi, denme una opinión si por favor?

El pacto

_**Las**__** promesas que no son hechas con la razón, son las que consumen el corazón.**_

_**Paula ladino**_

Los recientes problemas en mi casa, me tenia preocupada, alice se había vuelto un poco mas alejada, no esa no era la palabra, pero por algún motivo sabia que algo me ocultaba, - "espero que reciba con agrado la reunión que le tengo preparada para mañana"

Señorita swan? – dijo mi maestra sacando abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

Si- dije aunque por estar pensando en alice, se me había pasado estar pendiente de "neuropsicología" una cátedra, bastante complicada, que compartíamos con los estudiantes de medicina.

De acuerdo entonces ya están conformados los grupos, y no quiero más recriminaciones, jóvenes ya solo faltan poco para finalizar semestre y muchos estudiantes están en la cuerda floja - dijo el maestro Molina

"genial" – suspire había conformado un grupo y ni siquiera sabia quienes eran

Espero la próxima clase una tutoría sobre la formación de los trabajos – dijo y se fue dejando a unos estudiantes felices, otros enojados y a mi confundida; no me había terminado de para cuando leah llego a mi lado.

No puedo creer tu suerte bella – dijo riendo con doble sentido.

Isabela – dijo la voz que aunque no había escuchado mucho por alguna razón reconocía.

Si – dije volteándome impresionada.

Me podrías dar tu teléfono? - dijo con voz totalmente cautivante, quede en show acaso él me quería llamar?

Así te llamare cuando tenga tiempo y nos reuniremos para hacer el trabajo – dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Si claro – dije y recordé que como hace poco había cambiado aun no me lo aprendía – eh espera – dije y lo saque buscando el numero que alice había guardado como "Mió"; escuche risitas de angela, leah y jasper y puedo jurar que de edward también salio una, pero la supo disimular.

OK anota – dije dándose y el me llamo, provocando que mi Ringtones de "Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne"

Guárdalo – dijo y se marcho junto con tania.

UPS por lo menos ya no te mata con la mirada – dijo leah y sonrió, - que vas a hacer si te llama para mañana?

Mañana, ay deberás la fiesta, será a 7 no creo que nos reunamos hasta tarde o si?- dije

No lo creo, él es muy inteligente y una persona bastante ocupada – dijo angela –

Veelo por el lado bueno bela, harás un buen trabajo y en menos tiempo, ya que siempre que ustedes se reúnen no hacen ni la mitad del trabajo- dijo jasper

Oye eso es mentira – dijo leah entre enojada, pero Todos pusimos cara de "si como no" y soltamos a reír.

Pues me alegro por ti – dijo angela dándome la espalda para hacer fila en la cafetería donde compraríamos el almuerzo.

Al regresar a casa me caí dos veces una en la entrada del recorrido cuando me disponía a sentarme en la silla, el conductor para, casi sentándome en la silla acompañante y la otra al salir cuando me disponía a tocar el timbre; jasper y leah ofrecieron a traerme, pero lo rechace, no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de ello.

El sol todavía alumbraba, así que camine lo mas despacio que pude, disfrutando del caluroso encuentro, hace rato no iba a piscina, invitaría a alice con mis amigas para el domingo.

Cuando daba la vuelta para llegar a mi casa, vi salir a alice de un carro, y despedirse de una niña como de su edad, junto con un muchacho mayor.

Alice –dije y ella dio una salto asustada – se puede saber que haces tan tarde fuera de casa?

Hola bella a mi también me fue bien en el colegio – dijo con sarcasmo.

Suspire – hola alice, me alegra que te fue bien, ¿pero podrías decirme por que llegas tarde y en carro?

- me saco la lengua y sonrió – estamos en el baile del colegio, y como se nos hizo tarde en los ensayos maría se ofreció a traerme.

Baile? Vas a bailar? – pregunte, no me quedaba de otra mas que creerle así que caminas juntas hasta llegar a casa.

Si, bailaremos – dijo entusiasmada.

Por que llegas tan tarde, estábamos preocupadas por ti, - dijo irene a alice al llegar a casa

Lo siento – dijo alice

Y lo vas a sentir – dijo irene – mamá te esta esperando en el despacho de papá.

Vamos yo te acompaño – le dije y juntas entramos, irene había encontrado un parcial mió donde había sacado mala nota y a alice charlie la castigo por las llegadas tarde, en las que yo hasta ahora me enteraba.

Cuando salimos del despacho, irene había servido la comida, y mi papá obligo a sentarnos, la verdad ni alice y yo comíamos, por eso irene se fastidio, quejándose.

Por que no comes?- le dijo a alice que era la que menos comía

No tengo mucha hambre, me puedo retirar – dijo mirando a papá.

No, charlie después viene y se queja de la gastritis ella- dijo irene pero antes de que continuara la interrumpí.

"Comer disgustado o con personas irritantes da cáncer ¿lo sabias?"- dije mirándola y charlie rió, dándonos confianza para que alice y yo hiciéramos.

No las apoyes papá, - grito irene. – dile bella, di que ayudas a alice a verse con un muchacho y que le escondes a papá que llega en carro.

No yo no- dijo alice pero mamá la cayo

Bela es verdad? – dijo enojada reneé

No, Maria es una amiga que la trajo – dije

Ay mamá a quién le pregunta si ella es igual, casi todos los días los vecinos me cuentan que la ven llegar en un carro junto con un hombre – dijo irene y mama se para enojada, sus ojos iban entre alice y yo.

Es jasper mi amigo, - me justifique

Yo confió en ustedes, bela por que me haces esto? – dijo renee

Mamá pero no entiendo, si eso fuera verdad que malo tiene? – Dijo alice – ya no somos unas niñas

Tú cállate – le grito

¡No por que no te das cuenta!, por que Nunca estas con nosotras, y cuando estas solo te dejas creer por lo que irene te dice – grito alice llorando.

Y por eso quieren llamar la atención haciéndonos quedar mal ante los vecinos – dijo irene

Eres un estupida – dijo alice y aunque vi que mi mama, mando su mano con intención de pegarle a alice, no pude detenerla.

Por que le pegas si solo dice la verdad, para que nos tenían si nunca están pendientes de nosotras? – grite consiguiendo una bofetada de reneé.

Siempre nos dices que nos tienes confianza, pero nunca no lo demuestras, solo nos encierras como si fuéramos bobas en la casa, no le veo nada de malo, de que alice o yo tengamos amigos, nunca te hemos dado problemas, por que nos tratas así – dije y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Entonces es verdad – dijo charlie, - si es así, trae a tus amigos, para que los conozcamos.

-dijo y se para de la mesa.

Alice y yo subimos a la recamara y nos encerramos ahí, siempre nos gustaba la música para relajarnos o ayudarnos a subir el animo, por eso sentí paz cuando alice puso el equipo.

No paraba de llorar, y es que no podía si evita llorar, los sollozos me carcomían mis entrañas y sentía mi cuerpo trepidar.

No pude ser bella, sangras, Renée te reventó la boca – dijo y al lamber mi labio inferior comprobé el sabor a hierro y sal.

Yo pensé que el sabor era por que aun no me lavado la boca – dije tratando de hacer sonreír a alice lo cual conseguí.

Y si no te limpias la saliva lo infectara – dijo y juntas chocamos "cinco" y sonreímos

"amaba a alice mas que a mi vida y desde pequeñas jure cuidarla con mi vida, me dolía que cambiara, pero confiaba en ella plenamente y si ella, me decía que no había hecho nada malo, yo le creía y mas moriría por defenderla."

Vi como alice se paro e iba al tocador por un frasquito y una toallita húmeda, no supe que iba hacer hasta que la vi acercarse a mí.

Ni lo sueñes – le dije pero igual siguió acercándose.

Mírate en el espejo bella, estas mal- me dijo preocupada y me acerque a ella, para verme en el espejo, lo cual me dejo peor, lo tenia morado y tres veces mas grande de mi tamaño., "que pasaría si alguien de mis amigos me veía con eso?, deje de preocuparme al ver los ojos tristes de alice.

Lo siento tanto bela enserio – dijo y sollozo.

No fue tu culpa, hace mucho quería decirlo eso a mi madre, no crees que ya era la hora? – dije y ella sonrió con tristeza mientras me limpiaba.

Te juro que no he hecho nada malo – dijo y me abrazo.

Tengo un trato que hacerte, si me prometes que nos contaremos todo, hablare con charlie para que nos dejen salir mas a menudo, pero a cambio tu promete que siempre te portaras bien, vale? –dije y ella asintió.

Estarás siempre conmigo verdad bella? – dijo con angustia.

Por supuesto – dije y me pare a sacar de el tocador una tijera y una caja vacía de chocolate, que charlie nos había regalado hace tiempo.

Que haces? – me pregunto con curiosidad.

Un pacto – dije y vi sus ojos ocres sorprendidos.

Toma. Le dije pasándole las tijeras.

Para que? – dijo confundida.

Sabes hace rato quiero un cambio de look – dije y aunque ella dudo un poco cogio la tijera y sonrió.

Bueno como lo quieres? –

Corto pero casual, ya sabes tipo Angelina jolie digo ya que tengo sus labios – dije sonriendo

Si claro- dijo imitándome

Cabello a cabello fue cayendo al piso, mientras que alice me lo cortaba, la música de "evanescente" un grupo que hace poco escuchábamos me recordó que no importaba lo que pasara alice, siempre había estado a mi lado, y yo siempre procuraría estar en el de ella.

Acabe, te gusto? – dijo nerviosa.

Genial, gracias- dije, pues solo me había cortado las puntas, nada más que 5 centímetros.

Ahora toma – dijo y me paso la tijera.- que haces? No las guardes, ahora te toca a ti.- dijo cuando me disponía a guardarlas.

Definitivamente no Alí, no dañare tu cabello – dije rechazándole pero ella fue mas decidida que yo y al final con nerviosismo, corte las puntas, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero a lo mejor mañana pagaría peluquería.

Cuando le pase las tijeras a alice sonrió, y las guardo en el tocador, pero trajo con ella una aguja y la desinfecto ante mis ojos, para luego cortarse el dedo corazón. - ahora tu turno – dijo y con las manos temblorosas las cogí- si no quieres – dijo alice, pero yo ya había decidido cortarme. Una gota de sangre se acumilo en mi dedo, mas espesa que la de alice pero juntas los unimos, sonriendo.

Esto es un pacto de sangre – dijo y de mi mochila saque un cuaderno y arranque una hoja – yo Isabela Marie swan dwyer prometo cuidar, apoyar y estar siempre con alice Marie swan dwyer,

Yo alice Marie swan dwyer prometo confiar, cuidar y apoyar a isabela mi tonta hermana hasta el día que muera – dijo y asi como lo dijimos lo escribimos.

Para cualquiera seria una tontada, pero para mí, era una promesa de lealtad y un compromiso de confianza, _y pasara lo que pasara cumpliría mi promesa…_

Edward

No, no la llamaría, haría el trabajo y se lo pasaría para que estudiara, si me reunía con ella a solas no creo ser capaz de soportarlo.

Solo tenerla en la misma aula era un castigo, solo saber de su existencia sentía arder la garganta,

Todavía podía escuchar el ritmo melodioso de su corazón acelerado por la vergüenza.

No, no puedo seguir así – dije y mirando el número de bella – me prometí a mi mismo que no podía dejarme embaucar de una niña con sangre deliciosa, ella no será la causante de mi delirio.

Halo? – dijo la voz causante de mi molestia

Isabela – dije cuando ella se quedo callada - habla edward cullen, te llamaba para ver si podíamos reunirnos mañana. –

Si – dijo ida, tal vez confundida por mi llamada.

Sabes como llegar a mi casa? – dije y ella dio un gran silencio - o podíamos vernos en la tuya? –reitere y de nuevo ella enmudeció.- isabela

Eh por que no nos reunimos en la biblioteca de la universidad, ese lugar es fresco y esta todo a la mano – dijo y sonreí, tal vez fuera ingenua, pero no del todo tonta, - te parece? – me pregunto no dejándolo como una orden si no como una sugerencia.

Esta bien mañana alas 7 te parece? –

Si, hasta mañana edward – dijo y el leve cosquilleo por la pronunciación en mi nombre me hizo confirmar que como fuera, después de que mañana confirmara lo hueca y torpe que como todas las humanas son, ella dejara de llamarme tanto o mas que su sangre.

Oh hasta aquí llego, pero prometo actualizar el jueves si me dejan un reviews, vale para las que me tienen en favoritos.

Besos

Sol

PDT: paciesen por mis otros fics =)

Jejej no pidas tanto jejeje


	8. Chapter 8

Yo no soy la dueña de los personajes, aunque los secuestro en mis sueños. ;)

Créeme, en todo corazón brilla la estrella de su destino.

Johann Christopher Friedrich Von Schiller

Estrella radiante

Esta bien mañana alas 7 te parece? – dijo preguntándome, su voz de terciopelo me recorrió, casi o peor que cuando pronuncia mi nombre.

Si, hasta mañana edward – dije en un jadeo, el me colgó enseguida, y creo que me demore mas de lo normal por que alice empezó a reír.

Es él chico que te mueve el piso? – dijo socarrona mi hermana.

No seas ridícula Ali, edward él solo, él es muy atractivo nada mas – dijo roja

Si y los vampiros son solo historias – rió y me miro con ternura y ese brillo en los ojos ocre me dieron mala espina.

Así que te veras con el mañana- dijo poniendo cara da astucia esa que me provoca escalofríos –

Sea lo que estas pensando NO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA – dije seria

Sabes si no te gusta edward no tiene de malo que te arregles aunque no te arregles para él, puedes arreglarte para ti y para que él te note. -Alice se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha de su irrefutable lógica pero solo de ella, por que yo no había cogido nada.

Por más protestas de parte mía, alice siempre ganaba, Nadie podía contra aquella duendecilla, pero no me importaba, después de verme al espejo alas seis y vente de la mañana la trasnochada había valido la pena, había hablado muchas con alice y ella me había dicho que le gustaba jasper; bueno solo había dicho "me parece atractivo" pero por su forma decirlo sabia que le gustaba.

Reí con amargura, nunca había tenido una cita, por eso nunca me había arreglado para uno hombre, sabia que él no era precisamente una cita, pero el nerviosismo que me golpeaba el pecho no me dejaba respirar,¿será que alice me arreglo demasiado? Hay que vergüenza, y si él pensaba que quería conquistarlo o algo así? Hay por que me había dejado convencer de alice.

Pensé en devolverme, pero no quería que él pensara que era una irresponsable, hay que mas da, además a mi que me importa lo que edward cullen piense de mi.- dije y por fin abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, no lo vi cerca así que lo busque y lo encontré en el lugar mas solo de la biblioteca, no es que viniera mucha gente, pero el mejor acceso era en la entrada, por que edward se haría aquí.

Buenos días – le dije sentándome en una silla cerca de el, con una pila de libros separándonos.

Hola – dijo y se quedo callado – eh escogido el tema, ya que no llegabas empecé.

Disculpa por llegar tarde – dije y mire el reloj sorprendiéndome – pero me consto seis minutos encontrarte aquí escondido. – dije enojada

No me gustan los lugares ruidosos cuando quiero estudiar – dijo justificándose con una sonrisa perspicaz en su rostro.

Suspire, tenia razón, yo también prefería un lugar desabitado para estudiar - y que tema crees que nos sirve – dije

Un paciente con trauma craneoencefálico con demencia pugilística – convino edward

Me dieron celos yo lo había pensado desde que nos había dado el trabajo y el lo había dicho primero,

Es buena idea, pero será difícil encontrar tener acceso a una historia clínica así, además de al paciente-

No te preocupes isabela, puedo hablar con mi padre y si tenemos y

Si tenemos suerte convencemos al paciente – dijo con cautela.

Isabela pensé con fastidio, acaso no se cansaba de llamarme así? - eh edward, sabes no me gusta mucho la extensión de mi nombre, no te facilitaría mas Bela?- dije y luego rectifique – todos lo dicen.

Me miro por más de un tres segundos pero luego volvió a su portátil zumbimos en un mutismo total, él se encargaba de los aspectos médicos y yo en lo psicológicos, pocas veces me decía algo referente al tema, es como si me ignorara completamente, estaba tan concentrada que me costo entender que el sonido molesto era el vibrador de mi celular.

Si? – dije y a través de la línea escuche un suspiro de alivio.

Donde estas? – pregunto jasper

En la biblioteca, pasa algo? –

Espera ya llego-dijo y me colgó

"Si, bueno te espero" – dije con ira y cerré la tapa.

Bella-dijo jasper llegando a la mesa – por que no dijiste que estarías aquí?

Hola jasper también estoy bien gracias, - dije enojada

Disculpa, hola – dijo suspirando

Bien, hola – dije y mire que jasper no tenia intenciones de saludar a edward por mas que yo le hiciera señas.

Eh, jasper te dije que tenia el trabajo con edward – dije indignada – edward te presento

Ya nos conocemos- dijo edward con una mirada fría y voz tosca.

Puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo jasper y sin dejarme contestar me arrastro a dos estandarizas de la mesa de edward.

Me dijiste que hoy habría una reunión en tu casa, por el cumpleaños de alice, no te acuerdas?- dijo molesto

Si, y todavía esta en firme, apenas salga de esto –

Que paso anoche? – dijo y el modo tan sutil que utilizó, me erizo la piel.

Nada – dije aunque sabia que el no me creería.

Esto es nada – dijo tocando con sus dedos fríos mi labio superior - y tu hermana tenia un pequeño moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

Esta bien – dije derrotada – eh peleado con mi familia contento.

No, me gustaría que me tuvieran mas confianza, para estas cosas – dijo y su voz sonó sincera.

Ten tengo confianza, demasiada para mi gusto, por eso te encargo el pastel y los bocadillos, - dije y el sonrió.

Pensé que se lo encargarías a leah? –

Con ella solo llevaría cerveza y tacos – dije y los dos reímos a la idea.

Se quedo mirándome un buen tiempo y luego voltio su mirada a edward. – tengas cuidado. – dijo y asentí sin entender

Nos vemos en la noche – dije y me devolví a donde edward, si antes me hablaba así sea del trabajo ahora me ignoraba completamente, era como si no estuviera ahí, las horas siguieron pasando

Las tripas me sonaron después de 9 horas de trabajo, haciéndome sonrojar fuertemente ante la mirada introspectiva de edward.

Lo siento debes estar hambrienta – dijo después de mirarme.

No – dije moviendo frenéticamente mis manos – es solo ahhhh cansancio – dije después de que un bostezo me interrumpiera.

Sus ojos me analizaron medio minuto y luego sonrió – discúlpame, por que no dejamos hasta aquí por hoy? – dijo serio

Gracias, la verdad es que mi hermana cumple años y quisiera estar con ella hoy -

Dije metiendo los apuntes en el bolso.

No hay problema hoy hemos avanzado mucho – dijo volviendo de nuevo al trabajo.

Bien – dije y me para alisando mi vestido blanco con flores rojas, acomode mi cabello y me puse el chaqueta de algodón, "perfecta para el frió" pensé.

Que descanses - dije volteándolo a ver, sorprendiéndome por su mirada fija en mi. - Feliz fin de semana – dije sonriendo, pero de nuevo sus orbes se oscurecieron, y bajo la cabeza concentrándose

Te deseo… – dijo cayo sonrojándome – lo mismo – dijo y recupere el aliento "que fantasía tan loca me había pasado por la mente"

Salí nerviosa de la biblioteca y me dirigí a salir de la universidad, pase por una parte oscuro del parqueadero precisamente cuando me sonó el celular –

Si-

Bella son las 5 a que horas es que es la reunión- me pregunto leah

A las 6 así que no grites -

Oye y a que horas vamos a ir por ello, y sacar a tu hermana para arreglar tu casa?-

Ya voy para allá – dije y colgué. Tenía 17 llamadas perdidas.

No hagas eso, si lo que quieres seguir teniendo – dijo la voz aterciopelada de edward, provocándome un saltillo.

Ay edward– dije tocándome el pecho, tratando inútilmente calmar mi espantado corazón – casi me matas de un susto.

Te doy miedo? – dijo serio

No, - conteste rápido sorprendiéndome. – solo la situación.

Quieres que te lleve? – dijo con cautela y me sonrió, la primera vez que sus dientes blancos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa en presencia mía.

Yo – el latido de mi corazón seguía golpeando el pecho describí que a pesar del leve frió, mi cuerpo se tornaba caliente y mis mejillas se encendían.

No creo que sea necesario – dijo jasper apareciendo poniéndome una mano en la cintura – vamos bella se nos hace tarde -

Gracias edward, - dije y pese a la confusión me deje guiar de jasper – pero que?

Toma- dijo basándome un Sándwich – vine por ti.

Jasper hiciste las compras? – pregunte preocupada, ya no tendría tiempo.

Si, tranquila sube – dijo abriendo la puerta.

"claro Si acepto" - dije con sarcasmo entro al auto.

Vamos bella, mira que hoy es un dia especial, alice cumpleaños y toca felicitarla

Por dos- dijo y mi cara en forma de pregunta lo confundio - te hizo un buen trabajo nos haz dejado impactados.

"nos"?- pregunte.

Edward quería comerte con la mirada créeme - dijo y el leve cosquilleo volvió-

Ahora debes tener mas cuidado, Edward No Te Conviene - dijo recalcando el No Me Conviene.

No te preocupes, no pienso que él y yo podamos tener una relación, ni como amigos créeme. - dije y el sonrío con ironía y una chispa de melancolía paso por sus ojos.

Tres cuadras antes de que llegáramos, leah y angela se encontraron conmigo, así que pasamos la cosas compradas y mandamos a jasper para que sacara a alice de casa, al final me consto convencerlo, pero fue junto a por ella.

Angela y leah y unas amigas que había escuchado de alice, me ayudaron y antes de que alice llegara, ya teníamos preparado todo.

!Sorpresa! - gritamos todos al ver llegar alice, lo cual brinco de alegría y corrió así sus amigas a abrazarlas, si sacaran mi corazón y lo patearán no me dolería tanto como me dolió lo de alice, trate de sonreír, mientras todos la felicitaban.

Me sentí triste y con ganas de llorar, por eso salí al patio para poder respirar, sentir el viento siempre me calmaba, me senté en la hamaca que Charlie nos había comprado cuando apenas éramos unas niñas, _niñas esa palabra se perdía así como las hojas en el otoño, ya no somos unas niñas, ya no soy su mejor amiga, su confidente, su persona mas querida*, _ no podía ser envidiosa, alice ya no era una niña, ella había crecido, tenia derecho a tener amigas, lo duro era que no quería que ella quisiera a alguien mas que a mi.

Sabia que estarías aquí- dijo alice cuando se sentó en la hamaca, a mi lado izquierdo -por que no estas adentro?

Estaba pensando, acordándome de muchas cosas, pero ya me iba a entrar, por que, ya llegaron tus invitados? – pregunte con sorna, pues no era una mujer de fiestas y bailes.

Solo son NUESTROS amigos, no se por que no te gustan? - me pregunto

Si, claro me hace muy feliz - mentí - Esta bien, - dije, bajando de la hamaca, con mas dificultad que alice que de un salto toco el piso sin caer, para entrar juntas a la sala.

Las sillas, ubicadas de lado, para que haya espacio para un pequeña "pista de baile", la mesa llena de bocadillos, gaseosas, cervezas y una gran torta con una

Hada de Disney Como imagen central.

Perdóname por esto, pero pensé que solo seriamos nosotras. - Dije apenada por lo infantil de su torta.

En la casa solo había 10 amigos más cercanos a alice, como Ángela, leah y jasper, peter y Charlotte, Cynthia, su mejor amiga, holman, Cristian, Marisol todos se encontraban confundidos por mi comportamiento. Así que tome valor y hable – lo siento - dije y sentí la mirada contrariada de Jasper.

Gracias por venir a la reunión me alegra saber que mi hermana tiene amigos que la quieren- sonreí y con ella la mayoría de las personas del salón, alice para ser tan solo una chiquilla de 16 años era tierna, inteligente y muy simpática. – y antes de que me arrepienta quiero que me regalen 3 minutos, alice talvez estas palabras no sean mías, pero envidio a la que lo escribió pues en ella, puedo redactar un poco de lo que siento por ti.

Con manos temblorosas saque una hoja de papel arrugada abriéndolo, Charrasque un poco para darle suspenso, mientras sentí las miradas y risas de algunos.

_**A mi hermana pequeña, ese ser maravilloso que no acaba de encontrar la felicidad. Un ser querido, bondadoso como nadie, que sufre en soledad, yo le pido con fuerza que viva, simplemente eso "vive" cada minuto, cada segundo como si fuera el último, sin pensar en los problemas, en el mañana, vive hoy y mañana vuelve a vivir. **_

_**Estrella, pequeña y bella flor, que beldad, que irradia ella,**_

_**Alma perdida, alma eterna, sufre cada día con pena, llora sola, en soledad escondida.**_

_**Yo siento pena en mi corazón, porque no merece esa desazón.**_

_**Estrella que brilla en silencio, belleza que esconde en un rincón, por miedo a descubrir una ilusión. **_

_**Escudo que no la deja vivir, pena que no debería sufrir.**_

_**Estrella brillante, corazón ardiente, fulgente, rutilante y trascendente,**_

_**Parte de mi cuerpo, de mi vida, parte de está, nuestra historia**_

_**Hace calor, hace frió, no siente, no lamenta, ni clama,**_

_**Que solo se vive una vez, que solo tenemos un segundo**_

_**Para sentir, disfrutar, soñar está vida bella, este momento.**_

_**Estrella que despacio se apaga, su luz poco a poco se ahoga,**_

_**Sin sentido, ni razón, bellas eres de alma y corazón**_

_**Y tu nunca lo has sabido, sufro cada día por ella,**_

_**Porque no sabe que es eterna esa estrella brillante, fulgurante, radiante,**_

_**Esa que me da la vida, esa que es parte divina de mi pobre soledad,**_

_**De mi rica esperanza que es toda certeza, hacia ti mi hermana, mi hada,**_

_**Que prevalece siempre amada. **_1

Sus ojos rojos por una tristeza que no entendía, me provocaron sufrimiento, ese sufrimiento que solo se comparte y se padece cuando esta unidas las almas, así como cuando tu ser amado es herido, pero tu sientes el dolor, así quise traspasarle mi alegría, mi tristeza y mi agradecimiento por estar conmigo.

Gracias- dijo alice, arrebatando de su mejilla una lágrima que se deslizaba por esta.

Bueno que empiece la fiesta. –grito leah tratando de subir lo ánimos, la fiesta o reunión como la llame, fue duradera, bebimos y comimos durante una largo tiempo pasada las 10 de la noche, uno a uno se fue despidiendo.

Notas de la autora:

Mil gracias a las que aun siguen la historia (aunque no opinen, pero gracias por las alertas y favoritos) y espero que lleguen más, cualquier opinión o sugerencia es bien recibida, acuérdense "caminar se aprende caminando" así que háganle con confianza y con respeto obvio.

*para mi hermanita Jenny, esta noche reitero mas, estas palabras.

* MAROLA .com/2008/02/28/estrella-un-poema-para-una-hermana/ 

También es dedicado para mi bella hermana, mi hermosa luna Jenny ladino

Cuídesen

Bye

SOL

Bueno estás son una propaganda de mi fic "sembrando el amor"

El placer o el deseo ya no era prisionera de ello, ahora había algo mas fuerte que lo ataría a ese hombre…

Confusión eso fue lo sintió edward al tener a la joven catira en sus brazos adormecida, después del al aquel orgasmo que lo consumió en llamas, su prima se derrumbo en sus brazos agotada, con ternura ella se había abrazado a el, mientras juntos escuchaban los ruidos de ya algunos trabajadores fuera de la casa.

No quiero que llegue el amanecer- dijo bella "es la primera vez que no lo quiero" pensó

Shiii – dijo edward con ternura – descansa – le dijo y la recostó en sus piernas para abrazarla y ella con sus pocas fuerzas le devolvió el abrazo; no quería dormirse sentía que si cerraba sus ojos el hombre que estaba a su lado desaparecería.

1 MAROLA ".com/2008/02/28/estrella-un-poema-para-una-hermana/ "


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí voy con alice, gracias por todo =)

Cap 9

Cuando mejor es uno, tanto más difícilmente llega a sospechar de la maldad de los otros.

Marco Tulio Cicerón

La tormenta estaba en su quinqué, destruía todo a su paso, él había traído toda es pesadez, pero sabia que él no era el culpable, la tormenta se aproximaba a mi arrebatándome de la protección en la que estaba, aguas turbia golpeaban con fuerza energía del viento, y yo estaba en medio de ellas, sin poder respirar o hablar, solo sumida en un silencia mortal que me confundida.

Me levante asustada sudando frió, hace pocas horas, bella se había ido a encontrarse con su compañero, sin siquiera haberme felicitado, no la culpaba ella estaba muy atareada, tal vez por eso se le había olvidado por completo mi cumpleaños; ella tenia demasiada cosas en que pensar, además ella no siempre tenia que estar consintiéndome, protegiéndome, cuidándome…

El sonido insistente del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, pero nunca pensé encontrarme al individuo que ocupaba todas mis incógnitas desde el día en el que lo conocí.

Jasper, hola yo- me interrumpió, su mirada era indiscutible, firme con voz glacial

Esta bella, la necesito – dijo huyendo de mi mirada.

Ella se ha ido a ver a un compañero – dije confundida por su tono conmigo

Hace mucho – dijo con preocupación y toque de envidia me sometió el cuerpo,

Si, jasper tu- trate de decir, pero el me cayo

Yo vine a buscar a tu hermana – dijo y se marcho, dejándome desolada en casa, ¿acaso a él le gustaba bella? Mis sueños se volvieron pesadillas al ánsar que él no era la persona que creía para mi, si no para bella, ese pensamiento me alarmo.

Eran las seis cuando bella llego junto con jasper, sin mas preámbulos lo quise dejar solo, No era capas de ver a jasper con bella, no podría aguantar mi llanto, pero jasper me sonrió de una forma que me desequilibro, y luego me invito a dar un paseo.

Salí callada y durante el trayecto a la heladería no pude pronunciar palabra, tenia miles de preguntas pero no sabia como formularlas, cuando finalmente me aventure, el me cayo hablando primero.

Lamento mucho lo de esta mañana, enserio lo siento si fui grosero – dijo con voz sutil y la respiración agitada.

Por que? – pregunte en un susurro, sintiendo su mirada en mi. – por que huyes de mi?

Alice, yo se que te haz dado cuenta lo que tu cercanía me provoca, eras la hermana menor de bella, mi mejor amiga, no quiero hacerlo que tenga que arrepentirme – dijo y el filo de sus palabra me dijeron algo indescifrable.

No se lo que provoco en ti, solo siento lo que tu provocas en mi, jasper me gustas y siento que yo también te gusto – dije decidida, pero roja de la vergüenza al pronunciar esa palabras.

Y no sabes cuanto – dijo acariciándome la mejillas con un cara que mostraba dolor y pena. – pero yo no te convengo alice, lo mejor es que me aleje de ti.

Jasper yo – quise protestar pero el me cayo poniendo su firme y frió dedo en mis labios –

Es una fecha especial para ti, verdad?- dijo y asentí – pídeme lo que quieres, si esta en mis manos, te lo daré- dijo sonriendo con ternura.

Como me dices eso, si sabes lo que quiero, pero te rehúsas a dármelo- dije enojada- acaso bella, sabe esto, te ha dicho algo o a mostrado por lo menor influencias para que creas

De nuevo fui callada, con un gesto triste – eso no esta en mis manos,- dijo y luego sonrió, no seas caprichosa y pídeme algo que pueda darte.

Mi corazón esta en tus manos, - dije decidida y su mirada de replica me hizo seguir – y quiero un Beso.

Sus ojos azules me miraron sorprendido y sus labios sonrieron con ternura, se inclino suavemente sobre mi, y beso mi mejilla, con mucha paciencia, pero antes de que se alejara, lo atraje a hacia mi, sosteniendo con mis manos firmes su cabeza, no rechazo mi toque, por que no le di tiempo para ello.

Quiero un beso, un de verdad- dije acercándome a el, a centímetros de su boca, suspiro provocando que su aliento frió eriza completamente mi piel.- eres mi perdición – dijo y sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y acunando mi cara, provocandome tanta pasion que sentí ganas de llorar.

Sus labios tocaron los mios y aunque no quería apartarme de sus ojos, mis parpados se cerraron disfrutando del suave roce que provoca nuestros labios moviéndose, mi lengua topo con su labio, y él me dio permiso de la introspiccion, el me llebaba con tanta ternura, y yo solo queria llenarme de el, para tener el mas bello recuerdo. reir en su boca cuando no pude aguantar mas mi euforia.

El celular sonó, sacándonos de nuestro mundo, jasper no contesto, solo me sonrió y nos dirigimos a casa, quise hablar con él, pero me fui imposible hablar, y menos al llegar y ver la sorpresa que muy amablemente me habias hecho por el motivo de mi cumpleaños.

Después de volver con bella, jasper estaba junto con Maria, quien parecía hablar animadamente, bella empazo hablar tímidamente y yo concentrada en el toque que maria coquetamente le daba a jasper y este que sresivia solo cogia pequeñas frases.

_**Alma perdida, alma eterna, sufre cada día con pena, llora sola, en soledad escondida.**_

_**Yo siento pena en mi corazón, porque no merece esa desazón.**_

_**Estrella que brilla en silencio, belleza que esconde en un rincón, por miedo a descubrir una ilusión. **_

_**Estrella que despacio se apaga, su luz poco a poco se ahoga**_

Decidí concentrarme en bella, que tenia la mirada fija en el papel y sonrió con pena cuando nuestras miradas se enontraron.

_**Esa que me da la vida, esa que es parte divina de mi pobre soledad,**_

_**De mi rica esperanza que es toda certeza, hacia ti mi hermana, mi hada,**_

_**Que prevalece siempre amada. **__**1**_

Que tonta fui al pensar que bella, le había dicho algo a jasper, ella me amaba demasiado, para meterse en mi vida de una manera tan insulsa, ella igual que yo, siempre habíamos soñado con un príncipe azul, ese que con armadura viniera a salvarnos, yo se que honestamente ella lo soñaba, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero era lo que toda niña con problemas pide, "ese alguien que te ame incondicionalmente" y si ese era jasper para mi, no podía perderlo.

La fiesta siguió en lo que Maria me llevo al baño, con la excusa de decirme un secreto, pero todavía no borraba las palabras que había pronunciado mi hermana, lo sabia algo grande se avecinaba, acalorada me sumergí en el lavamanos, mojando mi cara, viendome en el reflejo como las gotas de agua caian deliberadamente. Fue fugaz, pero asustada retrocedi, durante medio segundo, visualize sangre en vez de agua y me vi sumergida en ella. Sali exaltada del baño donde encontre a maria esperándome,

Le encanto, lo eh percibido, te haz dado cuenta alice, no ha parado de mirarme – grito emocionada maria, mientras estaba de pie junto al espejo del corredor.

Celos, enojo, rabia todas esa sensaciones me golpearon, quise gritarle y negarlo, pero fue una sorpresa ver a jasper viendonos como si nada, eso me destruyo, entendí con dolor que él, lo habia dicho muy enserio, "alice lo mejor es que me aleje de ti".

Después de eso, ellos bailaron y disfrutaron la fiesta, yo quede abrumada por el pensamiento pesimista en el que jasper se fuera de mi lado, o se quedara pero acompañada de otra.

Oh, mira que tarde es – dijo con inocencia maria, a la que amablemente jasper ofreció a llevarla, me dolió?, no, algo en sus ojos me dijo que fue amabilidad, nada mas, no sabia mucho sobre hombres y su forma de conquistar, pero sabia que jasper no era uno de esos, sus labios gentiles me lo habían dicho.

Como buena anfitriona salía a despedirme de mis amigos cuando la "fiesta hubo acabado"

Cuídate y gracias por venir, - le dije a Maria en la puerta.

Cuando quieras, vamos jasper, - dijo sosteniendo su mano, pero entonces cynthia llamo a Maria, dejándome asolas con el.

-tus ojos son mas hermosos cuando la luna se reflejan en ellos- me dijo y di un brinco al escuchar su aliento tan cerca

-Gracias- respondí apenada bajando la cabeza.

Perdóname si por mi culpa tus ojos reflejan esa tristeza., - dijo con pena y luego sonrió - Feliz cumpleaños alice- dijo estrechándome en sus brazos, para luego separarme y darme un dulce beso en la frente. – que todos tu sueños se hagan realidad.

No- dije asustada, casi gritando lo cual provoco una incertidumbre en jasper, que me miro curioso.

Los sueños se pueden volver tus peores pesadillas, si dejas que se adueñen de ti.- dije calmándome.

Jasper iba contestarme, pero Maria llego como una bola de fuego, llevándoselo con ella.

Después de que todos se hubieran ido, bella sonrió cerrando la puerta.

Me gustaría pensar que la pensaste bien. – me dijo bella,

Así lo hice, -le conteste ida.

Ve a descansar, yo recogeré todo, vete antes de que me arrepienta.- dijo y entendí que bella sabia lo triste que me encontraba. – Gracias – dije y me marche, escondiéndome detrás de la puerta.

Lo sabia, sabia que esta herida, que tienes rabia, ira, dolor, lo que no entiendo es la razón, que te pasa Ali, por que no confías en mí. – dijo bella triste, y quise salir y contarle de mis sueños, pero había algo que me lo impedía, algo que no me dejaba estar en paz con mi hermana.

Por mas que intente llamarlo, nunca me contesto, y mucho menos devolvió el sin fin de mensajes que le deje, Salí del colegio con pesadez, arrastrando lo pies, la impotencia era tanta que quise saber donde vivía, seria capaz de irme a buscarlo, si supiera donde vivía.

Oye linda, te llevo a casa – dijo la voz que reconocí como james, un amigo que maría me presento la semana pasada.

Gracias pero prefiero caminar, los pocos días que hace sol, me gusta aprovecharlos – el me miro escéptico y sonrió.

Bien, pero la próxima no me rechazaras verdad? – dijo sonriendo picadamente

Sonreír de vuelta sin confirmar nada, había algo en el que no me gustaba, luego de llegar a casa, me prepare para el ultimo ensayo del baile, en el cual, yo era la artista principal., sonreír, las cosas por otro lado iban bien, aunque la "pereza" según ella, pero muy falta de animo de bella, me tenia preocupada, ella alegaba de que no era nada.

La había invitado y desde el principio me había dicho que no, por eso no me sorprendió, verla con la pijama alas 7 donde en poco tiempo maria me recogería.

No iras, - le dije dándome los últimos retoques en el tocador.

No vayas alice, quédate, veremos películas toda la noche.- me contesto con impaciencia.

Tengo que ir, lastima que no quieras apoyarme en esto – dije con pena, irene había insistido tanto en que no fuera, que prácticamente me había impulsado a irme a toda costa de que tenia los mismo planes con bella; y esta cuando lo supo se enojo alegando diciendo que era una inmadura.

La música detono en el salón, las luces y el humo indicaban que todo se salía de control, maria sujeto mi mano y la condujo donde nos esperaban algunos amigos del colegio, las horas fueron pasando hasta que dio las 10, hora máxima que me había dado charlie para llegar a casa, maria y james ofrecieron llevarnos y como yo era la que vivía mas lejos del colegio, vi como todas fueron llevadas sanas y salvas a casa.

Ohh se me quedo algo en el colegio, podemos regresar un momento - dijo maria

James y maria me miraron con ojos suplicantes y si ellos se estaban ofreciendo llevarme a casa, no podia negarlo.

Maria bajo del carro dejándonos solos,

Hoy estas muy bonita – dijo james desde su puesto de piloto. –

Gracias – dije apenada, poco tiempo llego maria junto con su bolso y un vaso de algo.

Oh alice, quieres? – dijo ofreciéndome la bebida después de haberla tomado. – es jugo venga no seas tan desconfiada – dijo sonriendo, yo lo tome apenada.

El liquido amarillento, traspaso mi garganta dejando un sabor a naranja, y se lo devolví, pero como casi estaba lleno, siguió pasándomelo, mientras hablábamos animadamente.

No supe en que momento un manto negro cubrió mi cabeza dejándome completamente en la oscuridad, de nuevo la tormenta descendía del cielo con furia, el granizo golpeaba al suelo con gran tempestad, y yo esta en el ojo de todo ello, yo estaba sucumbida en aquella tormenta, el algo borroso de todos los sueños, se convirtió en forma y la silueta de james con sonrisa siniestra apareció. De nuevo todos se volvió negro y sentía en una suave cama, así que presumí que estaba durmiendo; tal vez me había quedado dormida en el auto y james y maria me había llevado a casa, charlie e irene abrieron y me recibieron y ahora me encontraba en mi cama.

Desperté confundida y desorientada en una cama que no era mía, y fuertes recuerdo me golpearon como una bola de demolición haciéndome sujetar fuertemente la cabeza.

Unas manos tocándome, guiándome hacia un lugar oscuro,

Palabras inconclusas, todo negro, todo perdido bajo aquella sabana manchada de sangre, que solo podía significar una cosa, Grite llena de pánico y un miedo sofocante.

Nadie entro así que rápidamente busque mis ropas y me vestí, entre un silencio sofocado por mis sollozos, intentaba concentrarme ¡él había abusado de mi, el me había violado¡

Salí despacio sin aun reconocer el lugar, a la vista era grande y espaciosa, suaves cojines adornaban la sala, y un gran balcón iluminaba la sala por las cortinas que filtraban los destellos del sol.

Espantada entendí que estaba sola en el departamento y que seguramente mis padres deberían estar muy preocupados, tome el celular dispuesta llamar a mi padre y este enseguida a la policía, pero antes de abrir la tapa del celular algo me detuvo, una visión, nunca antes tan clara como ahora.

Mi familia y yo en la cafetería, resguardados de la tormenta, cosas volando, fuego quemando, bella llorando.

Flash black

Alice no me gusta ese tipo – me dijo una vez Marisol – víctor dice que es un predofilo, dicen que tiene una pandilla.

No te preocupes, no es amigo mió. – dije aunque sabia que si era de maria.

Final flash black

Si yo lo enjuiciaba, metería en problemas a mi papá, y a la familia, además como me había dicho irene, ¿acaso yo no me lo había buscado? Solo a mí, se me ocurría aceptar que me llevara a casa, solo a mi se me había ocurrido salir de casa ese día, solo a mi era la que seguramente nadie creería.

Llore de nuevo sintiendo deseos de gritar, sin saber como abrí la puerta y Salí de lo que acerté era una departamento, anduve por las calles viendo como la gente iba y venida, sintiendo solo una cosa, ¿Cómo haría para que mi familia no se diera cuenta ¿que diría?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Como haría para que bella no se diera cuenta?

Si antes jasper era casi platónico para mi, ahora un gran río nos separaba, el y yo no estábamos destinados, y eso era mas triste que ver la cara de una angustia de bella recostada en la silla del garaje.

Oh me sentí muy triste escribiendo esto, en verdad estoy en Depresión, si les gusta un poquito, por fa una =) [carita feliz] es mas que suficiente, yo no pido mucho.

Cuidesen

Bye

sol

1 MAROLA ".com/2008/02/28/estrella-un-poema-para-una-hermana/ "


	10. Chapter 10

Eh muchas gracias a luna y sofia, y para las que no opinan, pero se que leen, por que me agregan en favoritos Gracias =)

(-)

Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti.

Friedrich Nietzsche

El nerviosismo en el que era presa, era ilógica, pero por mas que lo sabía no podía evitarla, edward estaba de pie junto con su hermano, en el corredor que daba a las escaleras, por obvia razones tenia que pasar por el lado de ellos, eso era normal, ya habia pasado varias veces cerca de ellos, pero nunca sola, y mas después de haber "conocido" a edward; la pregunta que me tenia con los nervios de punta era, ¿lo saludaría?, ¿el me respondería?

**Lo saludaria**, era mi decisión, intente caminar con calma, por mas que sabia que tenia que correr, pues iba a llegar tarde, para tomar el tiempo para saludarlo, pero antes de que estuviera a dos metros, sus ojos se encontraron conmigo y sus finos ojos esmeraldas me cegaron, pero la intima mirada no duro mucho, pues tania se abrazo a el, besandolo con pasion.

Baje la mirada y camine lo mas rápido que pude, el reciente dolor que se habia increstado en mi corazon esta ahogandome, razon por la que tal vez angela me miro preocupada y la silla que seguramente habia guardado para mi, la arrincono mas a su lado.

Bella, buenos días como estas hoy? – dijo angela cuando me sente junto a ella, intente sonreir en contestación.

Hay que mueca – dijo leah mirandome enojada - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nada – dije y ellas me miraron incrédulas asi que me corregi – nada importante

Silencio bella – dijo jasper susurrando muy cerca mio, y por una extraña razon deje de sentir tristeza.

-decir que me concentre seria como decir que la luna es de queso, al terminar la clase estaba tan perdida que jasper fue el que me sujeto de la mano y me condujo afuera a las siguientes clases.

Mi tristeza aumento el día de la revisión del trabajo, edward me ignoro completamente, solo me dijo que la practica la ariamos el lunes y que era en el hospital psicquiatrico de seatlle, mi humos iba y venia cuando estaba de la universidad a la casa, como alice estaba ocupada con su baile no presiono para le contara, igual no habia mucho que contar, que podia decirle?

Eh estado triste por que edward mi compañero de trabajo me a ignorado y me restriega asu novia perfecta por mi cara? No seria patético.

Alice siempre había sido activa y hermosa, desde pequeña siempre había mostrado interés por la belleza y la gracia, siempre fue las mas bonita de las cuatro y hoy frente al tocador me cegaba con su hermosura.

No iras, - me dijo alice cuando me vio observándola.

No vayas alice, - le dije y su mirada me hizo sentirme muy sola - quédate, veremos películas toda la noche.- le dije impaciencia en verdad quería que mi hermana estuviera conmigo siempre.

Tengo que ir, lastima que no quieras apoyarme en esto – dijo y la vi marcharse dejando la puerta abierta, quise pararme y acompañarla, pero senti que seria apoyarla en el juego estupido que habia tomado con irene, además Maria y su amigas estarían con ella, y alice me ignoraría, su cariño con maria habia crecido tanto que a veces me sentía desplazada por ella.

Eran las 9:40 de la noche, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, y sentia la fria brisa que se filtraba sobre la gruesa cortina de la venta que tenia abierta para ver cuando alice llegara.

Tenia una sensacion extraña, una opresión en el pecho me estaba cortando la respiración, un estraño sonido sumbaba en mis oidos, asustada voltee y vi el reloj, eran las manecillas del reloj el extraño sonido que me asustaba, impaciente voltie a ver la ventana, la niebla pan de cada día en seattle cubria la luna dejando las calles desabitadas entre prenumbras produiciendome angustia.

11:40 irene y papá estaban despiertos y charlie se dirijia a salir con renne a la fiesta, por mas que insiti en ir, renne no me dejo; con angustia total me quede en casa, irene llamo a su novio y junto con carmen salieron dejandome sola en casa.

La angustia crecía en mi, mientras angustiaba marcaba una y otra vez el teléfono de mi hermana, habia dejado mensajes pero no me fueron devueltos, llame a maria, a holman a todos los amigos pero todos decian lo mismo, los habian llevado casa james, maria y alice, entonces por que ni maria y alice contestaban?

El alba trajo mas angustia y con desesperación Salí al garaje si alice llegaba junto con mis padres, no permitiría que le pegaran, solo necesitaba verla, verla sana y salva.

Recosté mi cuerpo pesado y cansado en la silla de garaje, esperando impaciente la llegada de alguien.

Ahora entendía por que la mayoría de las cosas bellas pasaban en el amanecer, la tierna sonrisa débil de alice ilumino mas que el sol que estaba detrás de ella, como un resorte salte parándome para abril la puerta, mi cerebro tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero lo único que hizo con obediencia fue abrazarla fuertemente apenas y la tuve frente a mi, sus manos me sujetaron y su cuerpo liviano cayo sobre mi, su alma le dio congoja a mi alma que sufrió en silencio su pena.

Alice que ha pasado? Por que has llegado hasta hora? – dijo cuando la aparte para revisarla.

No te preocupes estoy bien me eh quedado en la casa de Maria – dijo y tal vez mi deseo de que así fuera, se volvió real y por la seguridad de sus palabras le creí.

Su familia se dio cuenta? – dije

No me crees? – dijo dolida

No, alice todos estábamos preocupados, a charlie – dije y me dirigi al telefono. – Espera habla con papá o si no tendrás graves problemas – le dije y ella negó.

Busco su celular y marco a maría mientras yo marcaba a charlie.

Bella que paso?- contesto mi padre preocupado, sin siquiera dejarlo timbrar dos veces.

Alice esta en casa – dije y escuche el suspiro de alivio detrás del telefono

Esta bien? – pregunto alarmado

Si, se a quedado en la casa de una amiga. Papá – intente decir, pero charlie me corto

Llama a tus hermanas ya nos vamos para allá.- dijo colgándome, mire preocupada a alice que hablaba apartada de mi a María.

Entre a casa preocupada y fui directo a la cocina, tenia que servir agua, para calmar la tempestad que se venia.

Minutos después alice colgó, justo en el momento en el que charlie llegaba.

Donde estuviste? – dijo charlie gritando fuertemente.

Papá espera no le pegues – grite y la primera vez que vi con angustia como carmen me apoyaba.

Alice cuéntanos por que no llegaste a dormir – pregunto carmen con serenidad.

Añoche james un amigo de maria se ofresio a llevarnos en su coche, como el no había tomado y le dimos esa confianza, llevamos a todos a casa y maria y yo eramos las ultimas – dijo y pauso dramáticamente, muchas cosas se pasaron por mi mente pero ninguna tan dramática como la que irene grito.

El las violo – dijo duramente lo cual a todos nos puso la piel de gallina, sentí un sollozo de mi madre, pero fue silenciado por la sonrisa de alice.

No, cuando estamos cerca de la casa, maria recibio una llamada, su tio habia golpeado a su mamá y sin pensarlo la acompañe hasta su casa y me quede junto con ella, ya que su papá la había prohibido ir al hospital. – dijo produciendo alivio a la familia.

Entonces por que no contestaste el maldito celular? – grito irene incrédula.

Mi bolso se quedo en el auto de james y con el obvio el celular - dijo con tranquilidad. – perdónenme no los quería asustar, solo que no pensé.

Estarás castigada de hoy hasta que tenga treinta años- dijo enojado mi padre y subió.

Carmen y mamá abrazaron a alice y irene aunque desconfiada vi el alivio de verla en casa, yo solo atine a volver a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, aturdida tal vez pero era mi única forma de volver a la normalidad, era como si con ello pudiera borrar la angustia que había sufrido toda la noche.

La verdad mi tristeza con edward me pareció tan estupida e insignificante, que sentía la necesidad de parar de todo y no volverlo a ver.

(-…..-)

Alice te acuerdas de la promesa? – le dije y vi ponerse tenza

Si- dijo con un susurro desde su cama, tapada hasta el cuello de las gruesas cobijas.

Tenías razón –dije y me miro confundida - edward me gusta, pero él tiene una novia muy hermosa.

Tu eres una mujer muy hermosa bella – dijo con sinceridad – tienes que seguir buscando tu príncipe azul

Sonreí con ironía, - cuando encuentres al tuyo preséntamelo, para saber como es que tiene que ser- dije y sus ojos pasaron una capa de tristeza.

Hasta mañana bella – me dijo con dulzura.

Que tengas dulces sueños alice – dije cerrando poco a poco los ojos, el cansancio de una noche en vela llena de angustia cobraba la factura.

***** escuchaba sollozos y sentía una pesadez en mi cuerpo, "el cansancio" pensé pero por mas que quería abrir los ojos para saber si era un sueño las lagrimas y gemidos que escuchaba, no podía hacerlo.

Umm que pereza – dije patosa mientras me estiraba en la cama

Bella hoy no tenias nada que hacer? – pregunto alice y comprendí que hoy tenia la cita para terminar el trabajo con edward.

Si, pero todavía tengo tiempo - dije mirando el reloj.

O que bien, vamos a arreglarte – dijo con tono entusiasta y me guió al tocador.

(-)

El hospital central de seattle era grande, nunca había asistido a la zona psiquiátrica, por eso había pedido ayuda a un enfermero amigo de renne.

Hoy estas más linda no, ya eres toda una señorita – dijo phil,

Y tu, que ya no coqueteas con la enfermeras? – le dije y hizo un gesto como si le doliera el corazón

Por qué dices eso, sabes que siempre te eh pertenecido, acaso porque ya estás en la universidad no me eres fiel? – dijo cogiéndome la mano.

Esta aquí para trabajar o para buscar un amorío – dijo edward con fiereza

Phil solto mis manos y se puso recto, mientras el nervio ocular izquierdo me palpitaba.

Aveces se puede la dos cosas – dijo

No creo que mi padre lo permite en su hospital – dijo edward retandolo

Eh edward, lo siento es mi culpa conoeçsco a phil hace algunos años –

No me importa, la relacion de ustedes, es su problema lo que no voy a permitir es que degraden el hospital de mi padre.- dijo mirandome con su ojos negros.

Umm no parece que tu arrogancia no me deje hablar, y si no es tu problema, pero si el mio, que se me acuse de algo, NO CONOZCO EL HOSPITAL ASI QUE PEDI AL PHIL QUE ME CONDUCIERA EN EL, NO CREO QUE ESO DEGRADE EL BUEN USO DEL HOSPITAL DE TU PAPITO. – dije con rabia, mientras sentia la furia en sus ojos,

Pues no es necesario, sigueme – dijo y sindecir mas empezo a caminar.

Notas

Ups volvi despues de haber culminado mi semestre, si estan ahí, por fis dejen un reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Eh muchas gracias a luna y Sofía, y para las que no opinan, pero se que leen, por que me agregan en favoritos Gracias =)

"Amar no es ocupar el lugar de nadie, sino tener un lugar que nadie pueda ocupar"

"El verdadero amor se encuentra después de haber pasado por varias experiencias"

Para mi amada, mi hada, mi estrella y mi luna.

Para ti mi hermana.

Amar sin depender

Todavía podía sentir su olor y aquel vestido rojo que se puso el día de la reunión, me había negado a pensar en ella toda la semana, pero me fue imposible al recordar que hoy nos veríamos en el hospital,

Al parecer tenía la típica costumbre de todas las mujeres en llegar tarde, así que frustrado Salí en su búsqueda, pero su imagen en los pensamientos de alguien me frenaron a dos metros de distancia.

Hoy estas más linda no, ya eres toda una señorita – dijo un enfermero de 1 nivel, alto y poco respetoso, por los pensamientos.

Y tú, que ya no coqueteas con las enfermeras? – escuche decir a Isabela, lo cual me enojo sin razón aparente.

Por qué dices eso, sabes que siempre te eh pertenecido, acaso porque ya estás en la universidad no me eres fiel? – dijo sujetando la mano de Isabela,, la cual no aparto, no se porque pero por mas que le busque significado a mi comportamiento, no pude encontrarlo, pues sin pensarlo, Salí de mi escondite.

Esta aquí para trabajar o para buscar un amorío – dije refiriéndome a Isabela, pero después de que reconociera mi voz, fue Phil el que soltó a Isabela y me contesto impetuoso.

A veces se pueden las dos cosas – dijo con cinismo

No creo que mi padre lo permita en su hospital – respondí con ira.

Eh Edward, lo siento es mi culpa conozco a Phil hace algunos años – intervino isabela, interponiéndose entre Phil y yo que nos encontrábamos frente a frente.

No me importa, la relación de ustedes, es su problema, lo que no voy a permitir es que degraden el hospital de mi padre.- dijo mirándola con un sentimiento difícil de describir.

Ummm no me parece que tu arrogancia no me deje hablar, y si no es tu problema, pero si el mío, que se me acuse de algo, NO CONOZCO EL HOSPITAL ASI QUE PEDI AL PHIL QUE ME CONDUCIERA EN EL, NO CREO QUE ESO DEGRADE EL BUEN USO DEL HOSPITAL DE TU PAPITO. – dijo con rabia y sutileza como si en verdad le hubieran ofendido mis palabras.

Pues no es necesario, sígueme – dije y la conduje por los pasillos, mientras el tal Phil, me maldecía por aparecer.

Por más que intento alcanzarme no lo logro, dejándola a pocos centímetros de mi, viéndola de reojo por las personas que curiosas la miraban, Sus mejillas ardían y sus pasos alargados sufrían grandes tropiezos por culpa de unos zapatos de tacón que no median más de 3 centímetros., ¿en verdad existía alguien tan torpe?

Me detuve para esperarla al frente de la oficina de carlies, y me permití verla de frente,

Espera aquí, ya vengo – dije y entre al despacho. Como lo sabía carlies se encontraba solo, leyendo unos documentos.

Ya están aquí, entonces vamos a ver al paciente – dijo carlees y se paró de su asiento.

Salimos de la oficina y encontramos a Isabela, de espaldas, mirando a una mujer que tenia muñeco en sus manos y lo arrullaba como si se tratara de un bebé.

Carlies ella es Isabela swan – dije cuando Isabela voltio a vernos, que automáticamente tendió su mano.

Mucho gusto señor

Dime carlees, y el gusto es mío – dijo carlees aceptando su mano.

Bueno entonces, vamos a ver al paciente. – dijo y carlees nos guío por el camino hacia el pabellón psiquiátrico.

Pensé que tal vez por ser la primera vez, iba mostrar ansiedad o miedo, pero Isabela mostro todo lo contrario, seguridad y parecía como si lo hubiera planeado todo, sabía que preguntar y como hablar con el paciente, ella se desenvolvió como si en verdad fuera una psicóloga.

Terminamos antes de 2 de la tarde, mientras salíamos del pabellón, vi de reojo a Isabela hablar a gusto con una enfermera, que le decía datos sobre el paciente.

Bella estaba buscándote, quería saber si quieres ir a una cita conmigo, ya sabes ir almorzar– dijo Phil tomado de nuevo la mano de Isabela.

Isabela, tenemos que hacer el informe de la investigación – dije y los dos voltearon a verme, el tal Phil con rabia e Isabela con escepticismo.

Sabes lo seres humanos necesitan comer para trabajar – dijo Phil

Si es verdad pero… los estudiantes universitarios necesitamos terminar un trabajo, si de ese depende la nota, además, aun no tengo hambre.- dijo Isabela, - aceptare tu cita la próxima vez, - dijo con sorna.

La misma sensación molesta apareció, no espere nada mas, solo volví a dejarla sola, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, sintiéndome un idiota por comportarme así, la vi de reojo seguirme, de nuevo caminaba rápido, casi trotando para alcanzarme, pero se dio por vencida, así que solo camino atrás de mi, a su ritmo.

Me detuve afuera del hospital, en el parqueadero y voltea a verla. Su cara totalmente pálida, se encontraba con un rubor encantador, su expresión exhausta, no la dejaba hablar.

Oye no sé por qué tu odio hacia mí, pero enserio esa actitud me disgusta.- dijo con voz de un hilo, se notaba que le dificultaba respirar.

Ella estaba ahí, con el corazón acelerado, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su dulce aroma, y me preguntaba porque le odiaba tanto, acaso no se daba cuenta lo que me causaba?

Sube!- le dije y note el escepticismo en su mirada.

No le veo una razón lógica para hacerlo – me contesto

Quieres hablar no? – Dijo y ella me miro con curiosidad – entonces sube – dije y le abrí la puerta de copiloto.

No me miro mas, solo se quedo mirando hacia un punto lejano y sin prisas se subió al auto, "acaso a Isabela nunca le enseñaron a no irse con extraños"

Subí y prendí camino hacia el centro de la cuidad, quería ir a un restaurante, en algo el maldito de Phil tenia razón siempre se me olvidaba que ella tenía que comer, la vedad es que ella no me ayudaba, y nunca tenia la necesidad de pensar o preguntar, su mente me lo decía en el instante donde ella pensaba en comida, pero con Isabela Todo era distinto, por más que he querido no podía leer su mente y sus facciones no me ayudaban, solía ser muy seria y recata cuando se encontraba concentrada, Nunca mostraba un sentimiento que yo pudiera entender o predecir.

Adonde me llevas? – pregunto firme, dejando de ver la ventana para concentrarse en mis ojos.

A un restaurante, porque no me dijiste que tenias hambre? – no me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que ella cambio su cara sorprendiéndose – digo soy tu compañero de trabajo y estábamos juntos. - me justifique como un idiota, pero ella enseguida volteo de nuevo sus ojos a la ventana, poniéndose totalmente roja.

Se me olvido, enserio no me acorde de ello, hasta que Phil –me dijo pero con no pude aguantar el gruñido inconsciente que salió de mi garganta. – lo siento pero enserio no entiendo.

No eres la única – dije yo tampoco podía entenderme o entenderla a ella.

Sus facciones cambiaron repentinamente y una mirada que hace poco había percibido de ella, volvió aparecer.

Puedes dejarme aquí, no hay necesidad de que me lleves a un restaurante – dijo con una seriedad y frialdad.

Es mi responsabilidad, - respondí, diciendo lo primero que se me ocurrió para no dejarla salir del auto, ya me estaba acostumbrando al olor de su esencia en él.

Sabes cullen no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo, solo porque seamos compañeros de trabajo no significa que tengas que invitarme a comer – dijo enojada

Qué te pasa, te disgusto que no fuera Phil el que viniera contigo? – pregunte

Sus ojos se crisparon, intuí que iba decirme algo, pero solo respiro y tomo con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad – Para el auto o me aviento de él – dijo decidida

Quisiera ver eso – dije con diversión y detuve el auto bajando rápidamente, cuando llegue a ella, le abrí la puerta antes de que ella lo hiciera, dejándola sorprendida.

Ya llegamos vamos – dije y con una mano le indique el camino.

No tengo hambre – dijo resentida

Entonces espérame hasta que termine de comer y volvemos para terminar el trabajo, o no quieres terminarlo hoy? – le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me retuvo la mirada, luego la bajo y la vi como pataleaba como una niña.

Bien vamos – dijo y sin decir más entro al restaurante.

- en otra parte…

Necesito hablar contigo – le dije a maría apenas la vi entrar al salón

Si dime – me dijo con cinismo

Aquí no, vamos a baño – le dije y camine sintiendo como ella me seguía.

Que paso el sábado?, porque me desperté en el apartamento de james y porque tu no estabas conmigo. – grite

Primero no me grites, segundo no es mi culpa que tu hubieras querido tener algo con james.- me dijo

Eso no me dijiste ayer por teléfono,-

Vamos Alice no te hagas, tú te quedaste muy calladita, así que no me vengas con reclamos – me grito

Maria desperté semidesnuda en un apartamento solo, cuando lo último que recuerdo es recibir un jugo que tú me diste –

Entonces ahora quieres acusarme de algo? – me dijo desafiante maría. – es mejor que hables con james no conmigo. – diciendo eso se marcho, dejándome sola en el baño, llore y cuando menos pensé él timbre había vuelto a sonar, lave mi rostro y volví al salón.

No volví hablar con maria y me quedo sola en el salón cuando sonó el timbre del descanso, no quería comer no tenía hambre, lo único que quería era salir del colegio e ir a mi cama.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí al salir del colegio pero fue mi sorpresa, ver a james con maria, afueras del colegio cerca al parque donde tenía que pasar.

Mis labios temblaron de rabia y mi cuerpo de miedo – que hacía el aquí? Porque maria lo había llamado?

Espere un rato para que maría se fuera con él, pero eso no paso, era la 2:10 minutos, y ellos seguían plantados ahí, esperándome.

Tus amigos te están esperando – me dijo el celador, un anciano que cerraba las puertas del colegio al terminar las clases. – los niños de la jornada de la tarde ya van a llegar.

No espere, no me saque mi padre va a venir a recogerme. –le dije y decidida saque el celular, para llamar a mi padre, pero que le diría? Papá ven a recogerme por que tengo miedo de que el hombre que me violo y su cómplice mi ex mejor amiga, me hagan daño, mas? No, no creo que pueda decir eso.

- en el restaurante

Camine rápidamente, después de verme atrapada de nuevo; pero enserio no quería comer junto con él, se había atrevido compararme con las demás mujeres que le siguen y no lo entiende, que me sentí entre el montón. Si mis celos eran estúpidos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, y distraída lo cogí, sorprendiéndome de la llamada.

Hola mi vida que paso? – le conteste con cariño a mi hermana

Bels, como estas,

Bien y tu como te fue? – pregunte, mientras seguía a edward con la mirada hasta la mesa donde se sentó.

Bien, quería saber si ya habías almorzado, quisiera almorzar contigo-

Pues veras, edward me invito a almorzar

Eso está bien - . Me dijo con falsa alegría, confundiéndome. – entonces será otro día

Lo siento estaba acostumbrada al verte almorzar con maria – dije sin poder evitar los celos

Tu siempre serás mi hermana y mi verdadera mejor amiga, nadie nunca podrá ocupar ese lugar – me dijo con tristeza – eso tienes que recordarlo bella.

Hubo algo en mí, un sentimiento extraño me confundió, como un mal presentimiento – lo sé, y sé que tú sabes que ere más importante que edward o que cualquiera. – le dije y la escuche sonreír.

Somos unas celosas – me dijo

No me importa ser la mujer más celosa, si solo lo soy contigo – le dije con sinceridad

Bella yo – dijo alice, pero un trueno no la dejo terminar

Donde estas – dije, sin poder soportar más el sentimiento de agonía en mi pecho.

En el colegio – me contesto

Espérame voy por ti – le dije y sin necesidad de esperar colgué.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde Edward con una mirada de odio me miraba,

Perdóname por hacerte esperar, pero al final no puedo acompañarte – dije y me marche.

Salí y las calles de centro estaban llenos de personas con sus paraguas, que tomaban los taxis, yo no pude coger ningún taxi, pero si todo el agua de los charcos de estos., la sensación en mi pecho, no se iba, sentía una fuerte necesidad de llorar, alice había actuado muy extraño, yo sabía que ella me quería, pero no era de esas personas que lo decían muy a menudo; poco después el volvo de edward se paro frente a mí, poco segundos después edward abrió la puerta de copiloto.

Entra- me grito y sin pensarlo dos veces entre en él.

Gracias – le dije con sinceridad, mientras intentaba sacer una toalla de la maleta, para secarme el cabello.

Puedo saber a dónde te diriges con tanto afán? – me pregunto con sorna, pero ya que me estaba siendo el favor y que en verdad lo necesitaba, me tuve que morder la lengua y contestar con amabilidad.

Al colegio católico santo tomas de Aquino - le dije y el volteo los ojos mirándome con sorpresa -

Voy a recoger a mi hermana que salió del colegio y no tiene dinero para irse en carro hasta la casa.

El sonrió, fue un leve segundo pero pude verlo - así que la llamada era de tu hermana, no es así?

Si era ella, está en colegio y está lloviendo fuertísimo. – conteste mientras un relámpago iluminaba las nubladas calles.

Llegamos en menos de 20 minutos - gracias enserio – dije y me propuse a bajar del auto.

Te espero, no creo que sea fácil coger un taxi en esta zona – dijo

No es necesario – intente replicar

Yo quiero hacerlo – me dijo con amabilidad – ve, tu hermana te está esperando – me dijo fijando sus ojos en mi.

Salió bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al colegio donde alice estaba sentada callada en el piso, parecía tan indefensa.

Ali – grite mientras la vi subir su mirada hasta mí, su cuerpo se relajo y sonrió con alegría-

Bella, como llegaste tan rápido – me pregunto

Edward me trajo, sabes nos está esperando, se ofreció a llevarnos a casa- le dije con cierta alegría, que inútilmente intente esconder.

Entonces no lo hagamos esperar – dijo y me tomo de las manos para salir – hasta luego señor castilla.

Juntas salimos y como lo prometió edward estaba esperándonos afuera, alice abrió su paraguas, y camino conmigo hasta llegar al copiloto donde abrió, empujándome levemente. Y luego entro a los asientos de atrás.

Mucho gusto Edward cullen, soy Alice swan hermana menor de bella. – dijo con familiaridad alice.

Un placer conocerla señorita – contesto edward

Lo siento por interrumpirlos en el almuerzo.- Dijo alice con picardía

Alice - le regañe sabía que si la dejaba continuar lo lamentaría despues

Qué? Acaso no tienes hambre yo muero por comer algo, y apuesto que tu quisieras terminar con el almuerzo – dijo tal y como me lo había imaginada.

Si quieren podemos ir comer – sugirió edward.

Gracias edward, pero no creo que me dejen entrar a un restaurante tal y como me encuentro en este momento. - justifique

Pero si esta hermosa hermana- dijo alice

Si pero me encuentro empapada de agua y puedo jurar que me tome un charco entero –

– Solo a ti, se le dificulta hasta coger un taxi bella.- dijo Alice sonriendo y edward también

Señoritas ya llegamos – dijo Edward sorprendiéndome, no le había dicho donde vivíamos.

Cómo? – intente decir pero alice me interrumpió.

Muchas gracias edward, eres de los pocos caballeros que quedan – dijo alice abriendo la puerta enseguida de su paraguas.

Lo vi por varios segundos sus ojos, hasta que incluso me pareció verlos más oscuros –Gracias , podemos dejar lo del trabajo para mañana?

Si, - dijo muy bajito tratando de no respirar

Me quite el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta, pero una mano fría me detuvo – bella, cuídate – dijo y por un momento me sentí protegida.

Igual tú, adiós edward y gracias de nuevo – dije y su mano suave y lentamente me soltó. Baje del auto mareada, apuesto que si no fuera por alice hubiera caído.

Lo sabia te gusta y él también siento algo muy fuerte por ti – grito alice cuando el doblo la esquina.

- Notas finales-

Lo sé soy un fiasco para escribir, pero pienso estudiar gramática, así sea solo un semestre, enserio que quisiera continuar escribiendo…

Si les gusto un reviews no cuenta nada

Sip?

Sol


	12. Chapter 12

Insight :

Flashbacks:

ME PUEDES PERDONAR?

Cuando te hiero, me hiero

Cuando te insulto, me ofendo.

Pues lastimándote, me lastimo,

si te mueres créeme yo me muero…

Vamos - dije segundos después de que Alice siguiera riendo como maniaca.

Sabes bella, me es imposible pensar que hubieras preferido recogerme a cenar con el chico mas guapo que se ha fijado en ti. Dime tanto me amas?

Mas que mi vida. -Conteste, ella sonrío y de nuevo una nostalgia me invadió.

Entonces sabes de mas, que esto tendrá una recompensa, y una muy buena ya lo veras quedaras muy bella- dijo alice con entusiasmo, mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta; no habíamos cruzado la línea de la puerta cuando carmen tomo a alice del brazo y la jalo fuertemente.

Oye me lastimas- dijo alice mientras intentaba zafarse

Que pasa?- pregunte yo

Pasa? Pasa que maria llamo y afirma que es mentira lo del golpe, lo del hospital y lo de todo, también dice que ella - dijo señalando a alice - que ella ha fallado mucho a clase, y va perdiendo el año. Dime bella que mas quieres que pase?

Eso es mentira- grito alice - entonces renné que estaba esquina se paro, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, nunca vi a mi madre tan triste, pero nunca pensé que reaccionario como lo haría- bien, entonces vamos ahora mismo donde la tal maria y la enfrentas

Alice se quedo callada es como si hubiera recordado algo malo- Alice di algo - grite desesperada

No, por que no confías en mi, mamá maria miente- grito alice

Eres una mentirosa- grito carmen

Bien, entonces vamos hacernos un examen de virginidad - dijo mi madres y todas quedamos estáticas

No- grito asustada alice

Por que, simple es una mentirosa, una falsa, una perra - grito carme

No, es por que es absurdo hacerla pasar por una estupidez de esas- salí yo en su defensa

Dilo, dilo de una vez que no eres virgen, y que eres una hipócrita resbalosa - grito carmen

Cállate, no tienes ningún derecho de decirme y acusarme, cuando no sabes lo que me ha pasado- dijo alice mientras lagrimas caían de su mejillas

Dime alguien te hizo daño, alice de por dios dime algo, no calles - grite temiendo lo peor la presión en mi pecho se mantenía asfixiándome.

Dinos la verdad maldita sea, estuviste con alguien?-pregunto jessica

NO,

Entonces quien es james?

Alice se congelo, su piel se volvió mas pálida de lo normal, y lo que no quería que pasara paso, alice se desmayo y yo me perdí en el inconsciente.

"han sentido que su vida pasa frente a sus ojos, y ni eres mas que un espectador, ves y oyes pero no sientes nada, no Entiendes nada y todo parece una pesadilla, No, Pues yo si, y es horrible"

Isabela estas bien? - jessica me llamo suavemente

No lo se, siento como si estuviera en una pesadilla

Tu crees lo que dice mamá? . Pregunto

No, pero prefiero mil veces que sea lo que dice carmen, Nadie la juzgará si lo hizo porque quiso. - dije no midiendo mis palabras.

No entiendes verdad- dijo con rabia . -Sabes que charlie no se quedara quieto, isabela esto puede terminar en una tragedia.

Déjame en paz, no tengo cabeza ahora.- dije y salí a la habitación, alice estaba acostaba, no dije nada, solo entre y me acosté, la vida continuaba y pese todo y saber la verdad, alice se negaba a dárnoslas, carmen llamo a maria quien le dio el teléfono de james, pero este nunca contesto, yo no volví a hablar personalmente con edward, al otro día lo llame y le pedí que cada uno hiciera una parte del trabajo, el acepto; al otro día sin previo aviso salimos con alice a la casa de fork, pasaríamos ahí el fin de semana, quería alejar a alice de todo ello, quería Olvidar todo.

Cuando quería hablar de ello, alice se apartaba, así que la complací y no volvimos hablar de ello, solo nos quedamos viendo películas, de un momento pensé que todo iba bien, prendimos el viejo computador de la casa de fork, y saque mi moden, la idea era sentarme hacer la taras mientras alice cocinaba. Pero cuando me disponía a hacer mi tarea, se me había olvidado completamente lo que tenia que hacer, así que regrese a la entrada donde habíamos dejado las maletas al llegar.

Cuando llegue alice lloraba a mares, así que asustada la tome de los hombros, - ¿qué paso? Alice háblame- le dijo con cariño pero presa de una angustia invendible

Nada, - respondió

Nada esto no es nada- dije tratando de quitar una lagrimas que salía de sus ojos, pero ella la aparto bruscamente

Por que me cuestionas tanto bella?

Alice, solo dime la verdad, acaso no confías en mi, en tu familia, si es verdad que lo hiciste con james o con el que quieras dilo, pero por favor dime, dime que luchaste por tener al príncipe que prometiste.

La verdad es que estoy bien, solo que me di cuanta lo poco confiables que son las personas- dijo con resentimiento - Nunca confían en mi, soy la tonta Alice la que pequeña hermana de bella, la princesa de una cuento de hadas, no? Pues mírame esa no soy yo, así que déjame tratar como una tonta.

Alice yo nunca lo hago, ni mucho menos pienso que seas tonta, -dije con rabia a sus reproches - solo eres demasiado inocente para este mundo

Por eso siempre me trataste como una tonta, la tonta que no se sabe cuidar, la estupida alice que no sabe nada del amor, la tonta que nadie quiere . Dijo con tristeza, - tu siempre quisiste que dependiera de ti, siempre como mi sombra, ahora mismo piensas mal de mi, y quiere alejarte de todo por que todo este mundo te da miedo.

Eso no es verdad, no seas una mentirosa - le dije y después de ver su carita triste entendí que no debí decirlo. - Yo no pienso eso de ti, y si siempre sentiste eso por que no me lo dijiste, por que eres así

Si soy una mentirosa y no soy la única - me dijo resentida - este mundo es una mentira.

El mundo no me importa eres tu la que me importa - le dije tomándole las manos - Alice, por favor dime la verdad, porque cambiaste tanto, dime que te hicieron, dime si alguien te hizo algo malo- le suplique - dímelo.

Tu tampoco me crees? - me dijo dolida

No, por que no confías en mi, MALDITA SEA, soy tu hermana, - le grite - confías mas en esa maldita mocosa llamada maria, que en mi. Dime por que no te entiendo .

Escúchame, estoy bien, todos estamos bien, es lo que importa!- grito desesperada.

No puedo creer en tus palabras cuando tus ojos me dicen otra cosa, Alice soy tu hermana, porque te quedas callada, porque te has vuelto una..

Una que? dilo, solo faltabas tu - grito

Entonces dime algo - también grite

Tu no entiendes nada- dijo y luego salio corriendo, no tuve tiempo de seguirla, me quede estática mientras en mi memoria se repetía su carita triste, por que me había exaltado tanto, que verdad buscaba?

POR QUE TE HAS VUELTO UNA…- MENTIROSA, HIPOCRITA, UNA BASURA…

eso era lo que sentía, pero escucharlo querer decir de mi hermana era mucho mas allá de lo que podía soportar, No entendía porque no podía contárselo, solo sabia que no podía hacerlo, el mal presentimiento seguía como una roca en mi pecho, así que salí corriendo, forks era un pueblo hermoso, húmedo y frío, salí sin rumbo, pero llegue al claro donde solía esconderme con bella, de carmen cuando nos escapábamos de casa para no hacerles caso; entonces vi la puesta de sol, y el peso de los recuerdos vino a mi, atormentándome.

Grite y llore con desesperación recordando todo, mi vida antes con bella, cuando conocí a maria, cuando conocí a Jasper, cuando desperté sola en el apartamento de james, y desde ahí, me vi sola en las oscuridad de las penumbras,, hasta que una suave brisa me conforto y una música liguera llego a mis oídos…

Y vi una luz calida, el rostro de bella destellaba en pequeños trozos dorados, entonces entendí que bella era como mi sol. Que siempre me apartaba, me protegía de la oscuridad

El que busca la verdad tiene que recibir el castigo de soportarla. Y yo tenia que soportar la verdad, que desde el comienzo, rechacé. Pues lo sabia, james había abusado de mi hermana y mi familia y yo nos habíamos negado aceptarlo, todos lo sabían; menos papá y yo que había querido negarlo; después de varios minutos reaccione y la seguí, pero mi corazón se partió al ver a mi hermana llorando sola y devastada arrodilla en el prado, y supe que la había lastimado, y de paso me había herido profundamente al verla en ese estado.

Entonces una brisa erizo mi piel y al meter las manos en el bolsillo buscando calor, encontré el celular y recordé, que pese a toda mi rabia y mis preguntas, había herido alice y tenia que pedirle perdón…

(esta en español - para las que como yo, no saben ingles =P)

_Puedes perdonarme otra vez _

_No se lo que dije_

_Pero no quería lastimarte_

Cante, y vi como ella volteaba sonriendo, pera esa alegría no llego a los ojos.

_Escuche las palabras salir _

_sentí que podía morir_

_Duele tanto lastimarte_

_Luego tu me miras_

_Ya no estas gritado mas _

_estas desecha por dentro_

Nos mirábamos, su ojos reflejaban soledad, tristeza y por un momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

_Daria lo que sea ahora_

_para escuchar esas palabras de ti _

_Cada vez que digo algo, me lamento y lloro _

_No quiero perderte._

Ella lloro y se acerco a mi, que me había quedado quieta mirándola fijamente.

_Pero de alguna forma se que tu nunca me dejaras_

_Porque fuiste hecha para mi_

_de alguna forma te lo haré ver_

_Que tan feliz me haces…_

Mis lagrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas sin nada que pudiera controlarlas entonces tomo mis manos y por Fin la vi sonreir con sinceridad.

_No puedo vivir esta vida_

_Sin ti a mi lado_

_Te necesito para sobrevivir_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Miras en mis ojos _

_estoy gritando por dentro lo siento…_

No aguanté mas y la abrace, consolándola, consolándome, no sabia porque todo esto le había tocado vivir a mi hermana, lo único que sabia era que quería estar con ella, por siempre… como siempre lo había intentado hacer.

_Y tu me miras de nuevo _

_Eres mi única verdadera amiga._

_Y nunca quise lastimarte_

Termine de cantar, y alice se separo un poco de mi y mirándome a los ojos me dijo "Eres una tonta, no creas que te eh perdonado tan fácilmente - rió y luego me empujo juguetonamente, había vuelto.

Le sonreí - como me podía sonreír con inocencia cuando se la habían quitado? Alice era como la luna brillaba con pureza e inocencia en las noches oscuras. - no te gusto la canción - pregunte

Nop, me encanto lo malo fue tu voz - dijo y luego hizo una risita picara - así que tu castigo por hacerme oír tu canción, es dejarte arreglar de mi por una semana. - dijo riéndose de mi cara, que inconscientemente había hecho.

Volver ahora que las dos nos habíamos desahogado era bueno, sabia y podía entender el dolor de alice, y ello ayudaba a tratarla con la madurez que ahora correspondía, puesto que las dos sabíamos que lo que seguía seria una dura prueba, pero juntas la enfrentaríamos, siempre juntas, entonces recordé, que la abuela siempre nos decía que pese a todo había tres cosas que no se podían cambiar, que el sol saliera tras una fuerte tormenta, que la luna brillase en el cielo y que el amor curara las penas.

En la antigüedad habían mitos en los que el sol y luna eran un par de amantes condenados a nunca encontrarse y amarse de lejos, un amor prohibido, Yo creo que eran hermanas que compartían el mismo destino, pero en diferentes caminos, las dos tan apuestas, pero las dos con una misión especial, iluminar los caminos…

_Mis notas_

_Gracias a las niñas que han estado ahí, a esas que no me han abandonado y las nuevas lectoras, que aunque no escriban reviews se que leen…_

_La canción es DE EVANCSENSE llamada " forgive me "_


End file.
